


Superior Specimen

by angryschnauzer



Series: Dr Henry Cavill - Paleontologist [1]
Category: English Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Amateur Heroics, Anal Play, Angst, Blow Jobs, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drunken Piggyback Rides, Exhibitionism, Expensive Gifts, F/M, Hangover, Henry is loaded, Hospital Visit, Jealousy, Lavish lifestyle, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex (male recieving), Oral sex (female recieving), Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Talk of Car Crashes, The Shard, Theft, Unprotected Sex, Use of Safe Word, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, Workplace Distputes, argument, heroics, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: One night when you are following the Archaeology tag on instagram you stumbled across a fun looking dig... and an even more interesting Paleontologist who soon follows you back. Over the following weeks you start chatting and a friendship soon grows.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Reader, Henry Cavill & You, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Dr Henry Cavill - Paleontologist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912414
Comments: 94
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling of paleontology and archaeology - i got so frustrated with this, because my Word spellcheck spelt them one one, and then google docs did it differently. If anyone knows the CORRECT spelling (and if its not the one i've used) please let me know!

Superior Specimen Chapter 1

It had all started innocently; you’d been cruising the palaeontology and archaeology tags on Instagram, checking out the progress of the summer digs you were unable to go on, one in particular catching your interest. The dig in the Siberian summer desert was posting some fascinating photos and clips, and you were following them avidly from that point on. 

A week later when you got the job at the Natural History Museum and you proudly posted a selfie in your uniform, you saw some familiar accounts like and comment, one in particular leaving a chain of hearts, and when you clicked on the profile you saw it was one of the palaeontologists from the Siberian dig. Hitting that ‘follow back’ button you didn’t think much more about the account.

-

It was your first day and you couldn’t have been prouder of your own achievements. You knew that jobs within the archaeology and palaeontology fields were few and far between, and unless you were blessed with some very rich parents or managed to snag some sort of sponsor or bursary, actually following the dream and getting in at the upper levels was almost impossible. You’d worked your socks off, volunteering on domestic digs during breaks from university, taking jobs after your degree to advance your language skills, and now it had paid off; the front desk at the most renowned museum in the country, perhaps even the world. Now as you stood beneath the skeleton of the Blue Whale in the giant atrium of the gothic building, you adjusted your name badge, polishing the three flags that were adorned on the bottom of the badge to show the languages you spoke, and watched as the security guard unlocked the doors for the days visitors to excitedly rush in.

The following weeks rushed by, you thoroughly enjoyed your role and settled into it quickly. You were called upon to help translate for confused visitors from overseas, held a level head when people got out of hand, had met all the staff - it surprised you how small of a number of staff there actually were - and above all you felt completely settled.

At the end of a long day you finished up your shift and clocked off, grabbing your bag from the staffroom lockers before stepping out into the warm summer evening. Checking your notifications you saw a DM, and smiled when you saw who it was from; the guy from the Siberian dig that over the last few weeks you had started chatting to casually. 

@Kinghenry; “Looking beautiful as always. How was work?”

You smiled where you could see he’d replied to an on-the-way-to-work selfie you’d posted that morning;

“Good. Tiring. And thank you <3”

You saw the little notification that your message had been seen, and paused as you saw that he was writing, meaning he was online right at that moment;

“What are your plans for the rest of the night?”

“A scented bath, then I’m ordering takeout and bingeing Netflix”

“So, no-one to take you to dinner?”

You smiled at his sly way of asking if you’re single;

“Nope. Why; are you asking?”

“Absolutely. Plus, I brought you a gift back from the dig”

“Oh yes? What’s that, a bunch of bones?”

“Just one. A big one. Wanna see?”

You laugh-groaned at his innuendo, before another message came through with the icon that the user had attached a photo. Your thumb hovered over the icon, hesitating. Had this casual flirting advanced to dick pics? And more to the point; did you actually want to see what he was packing? Hell, you’d seen the crew shots of the dig and had seen him tagged, the guy was built like Hercules. Taking a deep breath you looked up and noticed you were almost at the entrance to the tube station. If you didn’t tap it now you wouldn’t have enough signal in the underground train tunnels to download it, and you knew he would have had the notification that you’d gotten the message. You tapped on the photo… and waited…

The laugh you let out once the photo loaded bubbled from your throat; there he was, stood in the Siberian desert, chest bare, and holding what must have been a femur from an enormous bi-ped as it was well over 4ft long. You knew that fossils were incredibly heavy, so for him to be holding one of that size you felt a tingle in your stomach at the thought of how strong he was. Screenshotting it your phone buzzed where he sent another message;

“So, what do you think? *wink*”

“That’s an impressive bone”

“Heavy too”

You felt a bead of sweat slowly make its way down your back, the heat of the summer evening still intense in the city, and you knew if you stood outside the tube station much longer you’d melt;

“I’ve got to get on the tube, talk later xxx”

-

Later was quite a few hours later, and as you sank into the scented bath, you’d indulged yourself with oils, petals, candles; the whole nine yards. The obligatory candle-lit shot of your legs peeking out of the water headed to your grid, before you settled back and relaxed.

Your phone propped up in the wooden bath shelf playing your music, and a glass of wine half-drunk as you let the feeling of the waters soothe you. After a couple of songs you heard the chime of a notification, peering out of one eye to see that he’d sent you a message. Wiping your hands on a towel you opened it and smiled;

“Sorry if the tease was too much earlier”

“Not at all. I opened it, didn’t I? *wink*”

“That you did… you curious little thing. How’s the bath?”

“Warm, wet, and relaxing”

You knew you were being a tease, but you’d had a glass of wine before you’d even gotten into the bath so you were a little emboldened by the alcohol. Your phone chimed and you saw another photo notification, tapping on it and letting out a ‘ouff’. He was standing in front of a full length mirror, wearing just a pair of running shorts that clung to his sweat drenched body and left absolutely nothing to the imagination, the clear outline of a heavy cock resting against his thigh to the point you were surprised it didn’t peek out from the leg hole.

“I could do with something warm wet and relaxing right now… got all worked up at the gym”

Your jaw literally dropped; you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the screen as your entire body shuddered with lust. Turning onto your side you flipped the camera to selfie mode, and snapped a shot of your body; doe eyes, the swell of your breasts glistening in the candlelight, down to the curve of your hip as it emerged from the cloudy blue and green water. Not a single thing was showing - nipples and pussy just hidden by the water - but it was obvious you were completely naked. You hit send and settled back into a more comfortable position, watching the screen as it changed from sent to seen then the little notification to tell you he was typing;

“Look at what you’ve done to me”

The photo that loaded was taken from chest height, and he caught his stomach and Adonis belt, and his shorts were obscenely tented. He was typing again, and much to your surprise it was a phone number;

“Here’s mine, or you can show me yours… number that is…”

Taking a deep breath you hit the number and raised the phone to your ear, hearing it ring before a deep voice answered;

“Henry?”

“Yes, is that you Princess?”

“It’s me” you found your free hand had slid down your body to the juncture of your thighs, just his voice was turning you on.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m touching myself… your voice… fuck…”

“So, if my voice is turning you on so much you must touch yourself, taking you out for dinner will be an interesting experience. Will I need to slide my hand under the table and pet that little pussy of yours?”

“I guess I’ll have to skip wearing underwear then…”

The groan that you heard down the line sent sparks to your clit as you rubbed figure eights over the sensitive nub, and you longed to hear it in person, whispered against your ear, his hot breath fanning your skin.

From that point the conversation entered the gutter, Henry had the dirtiest mind and the deepest voice, his words wrapped around your brain like it was enrobed in salted caramel, and when you came you called out his name so loud your neighbours probably heard. As you came down from your orgasmic high you heard a quiet chuckle;

“Feel better now Princess?”

“Hmmm yes, thank you”

“I need a shower now… somehow I’m even more worked up than before the gym… Hmmn I wonder why?” he mused down the line

“Shame I can’t lend a hand to help out” you countered, and the sharp inhale of breath told you he’d liked what you’d said.

“That can be arranged… anyway, I have an issue I now need to take care of, and as you’re not here I need to take the matter into my own hands”

“Both hands?” you asked coyly

“Jesus woman… you’re gonna be the death of me, I’m so fucking hard I could burst right now”

“Well I’ll let you go, but I’ll say what I said before, shame I can’t lend a hand. Speak soon Henry”

“Absolutely, take care Princess”


	2. Chapter 2

Superior Specimen – Chapter 2

You were thankful you were on the late shift the next day, you’d taken matters into your own hands again whilst in bed the night before, using your fingers and toys to make yourself cum again and again, each time images of Henry clouding your mind. Your stomach muscles ached from the amount of times you’d abused them with powerful orgasms, but it gave you a pleasant reminder as you trotted up the steps to the staff entrance of the museum.

With your personal belongings secured in your locker, your name badge and security pass clipped to the chest of your blouse, you made your way through the building until you reached the main atrium… and stopped.

To your surprise the place was packed, not just with visitors, but with staff setting out velvet ropes and areas to control the crowds. Squeezing past a large group of excited school kids and their teachers you finally made it to the desk, raising an eyebrow at your co-worker;

“What’s going on?”

“It’s that presentation today… you know, the new dig that found the new species of Theropod. They’re announcing the plans for the new installation in a few weeks, got most of the archaeologists that were on the Russian expedition here today too”

“Oh… I had forgotten that was today” you were surprised at yourself for forgetting, it had after all been on the staff agenda for a couple of weeks. Your co-worker handed you a printout of the days schedule, and glancing down it you saw a few points for the preparation that hadn’t yet been crossed off; “Do they still need the handouts in the presentation space?”

“Oh yeah… someone’ll need to run them up in a few minutes”

“I’ll take them”

“Great” your co-worker turned and smiled at more visitors that were heading towards the desk whilst you bent down and checked through the boxes of various leaflets and handouts that were stored under the desk, only hearing her as she spoke to whoever had arrived;

“Dr Cavill, so good to see you back again”

“Oh, you know, it’s good to be back in these old hallways, feels like home”

You froze, you recognised that voice. Your co-worker tapped you on your shoulder;

“Hey, get up here, I need to introduce you!” she said excitedly.

Taking a deep breath you stood and turned, straightening your blouse as you watched Henry look at you and the realisation hit of who you were, he however managed to hide it well, just a faint blush dusting across his face as he held out a large hand to you;

“It’s a pleasure to meet you”

Taking it you tried not to smirk - or giggle, laugh, or cry - as you shook his hand, unable to get over how huge it was and how it practically swamped your own average sized one;

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Sir”

Noticing how he seemed to suck one cheek in, as if biting it from the inside, he nodded to the box you had previously lifted onto the desk;

“Everything sorted for the presentation?”  
  
  


“Just need to get the handouts into the displays on the 3rd floor”

“Here, let me carry that for you”

As the pair of you walked up the main staircase beside each other, the crowds seem to part like a sea as Henry headed towards them, the heavy box of paper tucked under one arm as he carried it with ease. Once you reached the third floor he made straight for the presentation area, unclipping the velvet rope with his free hand and letting you pass, before hooking it back again behind the pair of you.

In the quiet vestibule of the upper floor you could see where large screens hung from the ceiling, projectors in the roof rolling a series of slideshows of the dig and the finds, and plans for the new exhibition. He slid the box onto the table before turning, his hands on your hips as he pushed you against the wall, hidden from view. Without a word his lips were on yours and you were opening willingly as his tongue pushed against them, tasting you. His grip on your hips was gentle yet firm, and as he slid his hands up your torso his thumbs pressed against the underside of your breasts through your clothing, and yet the heat from them almost seared your skin. Your senses were bombarded by him, by his touch, by the feel of his hard body against you, by the rich warm tones of his aftershave.The arousal in you was already building, and as you involuntarily clenched your stomach muscles you let out a whimper causing Henry to pull away;

“Are you ok? Was that too much too soon?”

Resting a hand on the back of his neck you smiled at him;

“No, not too much… but you’re turning me on and my stomach hurts from making myself come so many times last night thinking of you…”

“Oh… well how about…”

Suddenly he spun you 180º, his arms wrapping around your body before he splayed his huge hands out over your stomach, the heat of his palms soothing your aching muscles like a walking heat pad, holding you tight to his body as his lips brushed against your ear;

“Can’t have you hurting Princess”

“Hmmn, no we can’t”

He pressed a series of light kisses to your earlobe and the side of your neck and you found yourself grinding your ass back against the growing bulge that was pressing against you. Clearing your throat your voice was quiet as you spoke;

“You didn’t say you were attached to the Museum”

“I’m sorry...” he slowly turned you until you were facing him; “I should have said from the start, I’m on the board of directors… it was wrong, but there you were, so damn beautiful, unbelievably smart… your comments on the digs feed helped with so many identifications, and then you get a job at the same museum…”

“I guess it’s something we should probably talk about more, but I’m going to need to be getting back to my job soon, Sir”

Henry let out a low growl at the use of 'Sir', pulling you flush with his body;

“I’ll look forward to you calling me Sir outside of work soon”

“Promises promises…”

You grinned and kissed him again, before pulling away and glancing down, smirking when you saw the impressive swelling at the front of the khaki trousers;

“You might need to calm down before the press sees you, _Sir_ ”

He lightly swatted your ass, his handspan covering an entire buttcheek;

“You get back to the desk, I’ll sort the handouts… call you later?”

Nodding you grinned and turned the corner, ducking under the velvet rope and smiling to yourself as you returned to your duties.

-

The day had flown by and even on the late shift the Museum was busy right up to closing time, the front doors closed to stop any more visitors from entering, and you made an announcement over the public address system in multiple languages that any remaining visitors would need to leave within the following 30 minutes. Setting the handset back onto the cradle you sighed and sat down in the chair, your co-worker smiling at you;

“A few of us are going for drinks after work, fancy coming?”

With a smile you nodded;

“Sounds good”

At that moment you looked up and saw Henry descending the large staircase, surrounded by a group of VIP’s that had attended the presentation. They paused in the foyer under the Blue Whale skeleton that hung from the ceiling, whilst Henry approached your desk with a smile;

“Afternoon Ladies, would you be able to arrange a cab for our group of VIP's? They have a booking for dinner”

With a smile you nodded and dialled for the corporate booking line of Addison Lee, arranging for two 8-seater mini-buses to collect from the side street of the Museum. As you went through the details on the phone Henry made small talk with your colleague;

“I hope the presentation didn’t make you lovely ladies too busy today?”

“Not at all Dr Cavill, we had a huge number of people sign up for the newsletter release”

He nodded;

“We’ll arrange for a few of bottles of champers for your team today”

She grinned and nodded to you;

“Oh, we’re more Gin girl’s Dr Cavill, we’re hitting Soho tonight”

He let out a low laugh as you hung up, sliding the requisition approval form across the desk;

“If you could just sign the expense approval form, _Sir_ ”

Signing the form, you watched as his hands moved slowly and surely, before handing the pen back to you;

“Don’t get into too much trouble then Ladies”

“Only a little bit…” you grinned.

-

Your evening had been fun. In the deep summer London heat the group of you had eaten outside a small street-food place before heading to a lively bar, and three double gin & tonic’s later you were standing on the patio as the sun started to set over the noisy city. Finishing your drink you announced you were heading home, one of your co-workers agreeing as you were both on shift tomorrow - although the late one - and said your goodbyes to everyone else.

As you wove your way through the busy nightlife of Soho, you saw the taxi rank ahead and escorted your co-worker there, hailing her a cab as she giggled in her drunken state. Giving the driver her address as she crawled into the back seat, she insisted she would message you once home, and you were relieved you’d managed to snag a female cab driver for her. Turning and waving her off you smiled when you looked down the taxi rank and saw Henry surrounded by a group of somewhat inebriated VIP’s, trying to organise them but having little success. Seeing you he gave you puppy dog eyes and mouthed ‘help’, and you approached with a grin on your face;

“Dr Cavill, was a lovely surprise Sir… you seem to be having a spot of trouble though…”

The group surrounding him started to recognise you, having signed most of them in for their visit to the Museum earlier, and were greeted by a chorus of drunken hello’s. Henry called out over the top of the drunken rabble;

“I’m trying to get them into cabs, but the cabs will only drop off at one place”

“Leave it with me” you winked at him before whistling loudly with two fingers to get the crowd’s attention; “Where is everyone staying?”

Through everyone talking at the same time you gathered that most were at The Dorchester, whilst some had opted for the Hilton at Marble Arch. You quickly started to herd the VIP’s into black cabs, speaking to the drivers and getting them to arrange with the valets at each hotel to have the fares billed to the VIP’s rooms.

When the last cab pulled away Henry stood beside you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders;

“That was amazing, you did in 5 minutes what I’d spent half an hour trying to do”

Turning you realised you face was inches from his, and the kiss that followed was natural and tender, his hand straying to your hip where he pulled you flush with his body. 

When you finally broke apart you both had huge grins plastered across your faces, his voice deep and rough;

“Let me buy you a drink”

“Just one… I’ve had a few already and actually have to work tomorrow”

“Just the one” he promised, slipping his huge hand around yours, and you walked hand in hand to a nearby bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Superior Specimen – Chapter 3

True to your word, it had been one drink and one drink only; you knew your limits and no matter how handsome the man buying the drink, you stuck to your own rules. Watching as he paid the bill before he slipped his hand around yours and you walked into the late evening;

  
“Can I give you a ride home?”

“Mmm a ride would be nice, Sir...” 

You smirked but your drunken bravado was ruined as you stumbled on a kerbstone. Scrunching your eyes shut you expected the painful crunch as you hit the ground, only for a pair of strong arms to catch you. Looking up into Henry’s eyes you smiled as he lifted you to your feet with ease;

“I was going to say if you keep calling me Sir you’ll be in trouble, but you seem to be in enough trouble without my help” 

“I’m fine! I had four drinks!”

“All doubles?”

“Yep!” you hiccupped as you stepped, only for your ankle to wobble, and again you found yourself in Henry’s arms.

“It’s piggyback time”

“No!”

“Either its piggyback or I’ll throw you over my shoulder, your choice”

“Ok… piggyback ride it is then”

Soon you were standing on a nearby bench, Henry crouched slightly in front of you;

“I can’t believe I’m doing this” you muttered as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and hopped on, his large hands gripping onto your thighs.

“Princess, I have to admit when I’ve thought about you riding me whilst I grip onto your thighs, this isn’t what I had in mind either…” he grinned over his shoulder.

Sure you got a few stares as he carried you, but the feeling of being bounced up and down as he held you tight was actually very comforting. As you waited at a traffic light for the pedestrian crossing to go green for him to walk across he quietly spoke;

“Not far now, I’m parked in the multi-storey over there”

-

Henry drove a top of the range Audi SUV, and as he made his way slowly through the hot London night his hand strayed to your knee, gently rubbing the skin on your inner thigh as he casually asked your questions about you, answering yours about him, but as the drive went on your concentration waivered, your body thrumming with lust as his hand had crept higher. Just as his little finger had brushed against the soaked cotton of your underwear, he swung the Audi into the numbered space outside your building;

“Home Princess”

With a groan you slumped into your seat, before Henry’s hand gently cupped the back of your head and his mouth was on yours, his kiss deep and powerful before pulling away whilst leaving you wanting more;

“Do you need help getting to your door?”

“Umm, I’ll be *hic* fine, you don’t want to…?”

“Oh I do, but you’re drunk… and I haven’t bought you dinner yet”

“Gotcha” you drunk winked at him which made him laugh, before you grabbed the door handle and went to exit the car… only it wasn’t the handle, and as you shifted in your seat you bonked your head directly into the window; “Ow FUCK!”

“Aww come here”

Henry wrapped his arms around your head, pressing kisses to the top of it before letting you go and stepping out of the car, circling around and opening your door for you;

“You’re a hazard to your own health, so I shall be escorting you all the way to your front door, M’lady” he laughed kindly.

When you fucked up the code for the door, you curled into Henry’s chest as you told him and his sober fingers punched the number in, the electronic click of the lock releasing registering in your brain, before he swept you into his arms as you told him your Flat number and carried you up four flights of stairs. Setting you on your feet at your door you swayed as you fished your keys from your bag, getting them caught on all manner of things, before you sighed and muttered that there was a spare key under the pot plant that stood next to your front door. Henry stooped down and got it and again Henry’s sober finger skills came into use as he unlocked your door and helped you inside.

Closing the door, you leant against the wall as he moved around your kitchen, plucking a glass from the counter and filling it with water, before crossing the room and handing it to you;

“Drink… you need to rehydrate yourself otherwise your hangover will be awful tomorrow”

“Yes Sir”

Sipping the water in front of him you slowly drained the glass before he took it from you and refilled it, before setting it on the counter. Taking you into his arms he smiled;

“Drink that before you go to bed” he lowered his mouth to yours and kissed you, gentler than before, but his tongue was a work of art and it soon had you pressing yourself against him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

“Oh Princess, I _want_ to stay, but I won’t. Not with you this drunk” 

“Ooow…” you moan like a brat; “But I’m horny, even if I unashamedly beg you to fuck me?”

He chuckled;

“Nope, I won’t be fucking you tonight Princess, I can sort the horny out though…”

You watched with your jaw agape as he fluidly got to his knees in front of you, gently grasping your hips as he pushed you back against the wall of your kitchen and started to slowly edge your skirt up your legs until it was bunched around your waist. Carefully he pulled your soaked underwear down your legs and helped you step out of them, before he grasped one knee and lifted it over his shoulder. Your eyes were trained on his the whole time, pale flashes in the summer twilight as he leant forwards and he swiped his tongue through your folds. He shuffled forwards and you struggled to stand on the tips of your toes on your other leg, and you let out a quiet squeak as he easily lifted your leg until it was over his other shoulder, his hands splayed across your ass to support you as he started to lick and suck at you with earnest. 

Your fingers found their way to his hair, tangling them in the dark chestnut brown strands as he started to fuck you with his tongue, the long muscle massaging your inner walls as his nose rubbed against your clit. The harder you squirmed the tighter he held you, and soon you could feel your legs start to tremble as you clamped them around his head, your whole body shaking with need as you moaned out his name so beautifully. 

The room was hot, the air heavy with lust and the sounds of his tongue and mouth working so hard towards orgasm, and when the levy finally broke you cried out his name surrounded by curses, your body shaking so hard you were thankful he could hold you up as otherwise you surely would have tumbled to the floor. When the stimulation was all too much you tugged on his hair and called out his name, your voice hoarse and your throat dry;

“Henry… please, stop…”

He let out a chuckle as he gently set your feet on the floor before standing, steadying you as you swayed a little;

“Do you feel better now?”

“Yes Sir” you drunkenly muttered, your eyelids heavy and a smile plastered across your face.

Holding your face gently in his palms he pressed a light kiss to your lips;

“Have your water then get to bed Princess”

“Yes Henry”

You watched as he left, winking as he shut the door behind him, and you did as he told you, minutes later falling face first into bed, still fully clothed apart from your panties that were decorating your kitchen floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following few days were busy; it was the weekend and you were on duty both days, plus the following Monday and Tuesday. As it was the height of summer the museum was at its busiest, tourists, locals, and school groups all filling the halls of the old building, plus with a research team now on site the underground laboratories where people could get hands on with less valuable specimens were hugely popular. 

During one of your breaks you decided to grab a frozen treat from the gift shop, making your way down to the viewing laboratories to see what the teams were up to. Sucking on the fruity ice you peered through the window, your eyes going wide when you saw Henry at the front of the classroom, thirty school children avidly listening to his every word. He glanced up and saw you looking through the window, a sly wink in your direction and his attention was back on the class who were all enraptured by what he was saying. You finished your snack and slipped quietly into the room, standing at the back where few paid little attention to you. Henry called out to the class;

“So, I hope you have enjoyed the presentation, are there any questions?”

Several small hands shot up, and you estimated the kids must have been around 9 or 10 years old;

“Do you ever dig pyramids up?”

Henry chuckled;

“No, that’s Archaeology. I am a Palaeontologist. Archaeology is the study of humans; Palaeontology is the study of fossils… they do sometimes overlap where settlements will have been made in the ice age though”

“Have you ever found a T-rex?”

“Yes, I was part of a dig in America when we found an excellent complete specimen a few years back”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

Your ears pricked up at the question, and you watched as a slight blush covered Henry’s cheeks and his ears went a cute shade of crimson. He let out a low chuckle;

“Yes, yes I do”

“Does she like bones too?” came an innocent voice and you could have sworn most of the teachers on the trip had to stifle their laughter. Henry cleared his throat;

“Well, you can ask her yourself, she’s joined us and is standing at the back of the room”

At that moment thirty heads snapped around, eyes going wide when they saw you and recognised you from giving them their visitors lanyards upon arrival. Henry cleared his throat;

“Well darling, do you like bones?” he cocked an eyebrow and you could see a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. You cleared your throat;

“Yes, I studied Palaeontology at university and look forward to further studies on bones under Dr Cavill’s instruction”

The kids seemed satisfied with that answer, and as you looked at the teachers you could see some of them had tears rolling down their cheeks from where they were trying so hard not to laugh.

The class soon ended, the kids packing up their bags and visitors’ packs, everyone thanking Henry for the informative lesson, and when the door finally closed it was just the two of you in the large white room. Standing next to him you smiled;

“So… bones huh?”

He snorted out a laugh as he gathered up the samples into a box, nodding to a miniature model of a Diplodocus;

“Just grab that would you, need to get everything packed away”

Following him into the storage room you slid the model onto a shelf before suddenly a strong pair of arms was wrapped around you from behind, soft lips pressing kisses to your neck and you were practically melting into Henry’s arms;

“Fuck… your mouth is so good…”

He spun you around and his lips met yours, his tongue eagerly pushing into your mouth and you felt yourself submitting completely to the skilled muscle as he kissed you deeply, his hands gripping your hips as he pulled you flush with the hard plains and curves of his body. When you finally broke apart you were both breathless;

“So Princess, what do you really think of my bone?”

“Well, I haven’t actually had any experience of _your_ bone yet”

“Dinner, Friday night?”

A huge smile spread over your face;

“That would be wonderful… just let me know where and when”

“I’ll pick you up at 7”

“Where are we going?”

He grinned;

“I’ll pull in a favour, but it’ll be high end… black tie, etcetera”

-

You’d returned on a high back to your desk, already thinking about what you would wear on your date. You worked hard, the steady flow of visitors wanting help was continual, and you were tested to the limits of your knowledge of languages with so many international visitors needing assistance.

However at the back of your mind a synapse was firing, and your attention was drawn to a group of older teenagers, in fact they were probably in their early 20’s. They didn’t seem to be with any of the school groups and didn’t look in the vaguest bit interested in the exhibits. They were however hovering around one of the large donation stations; the large Perspex fish tanks with a slot in the top for visitors to drop coins and notes into. In recent days visitors had been very generous, and there was a large number of notes sitting on top of the heavier coins. Once you had served the visitor who needed help finding the Butterflies exhibit you grabbed the security radio, paging the security guards and calling out a code 10 - suspicious activity/suspected theft. Two of the guards near the door looked at you and you nodded to the group and the guards started to slowly move towards them. 

As you slotted the radio back into the cradle something else caught your eye, a young man intently looking at the backpack hanging on the back of a wheelchair as its user and carer were reading one of the large displays. 

Suddenly he snatched the backpack and was running for the door, you called out to security, but the noise of the room was too much to be heard, but you could see the person in the wheelchair look in horror;

“My medication!” you could read their lips as they shouted and without thinking you were pushing out of the desk and yelling back to your colleague;

“Get security, the group was a distraction!”

Thankful you’d worn flat shoes; you were running after the thief who was struggling to get through the crowds. He was out the front doors and down the steps way ahead of you, but the curved driveway was packed with visitors which was slowing him down giving you chance to gain on him. 

Your legs were powerful beneath you, racing through the now parted crowds and as he took a sharp left to run down the ramp to the lawns you were gaining on him. It was painfully obvious what was going on, the man was carrying a bright flowery bag under his arm, and was being chased by a member of museum staff in uniform, so when two policemen that had been patrolling the area saw you in the distance, they started running towards you. The thief spotted them, slowing his run as he attempted to figure a way out, except the lawns only had two exits; the one the two of you had entered by, and the one the two policemen were now running down. His moment of indecision cost him his lead, and as you caught up you didn’t wait to talk, you ran fully into him, knocking him to the ground and the pair of you into the shrubs that surrounded the lawns. 

The next thing you knew the two policemen were pulling the thief to his feet and arresting him, security having caught up with the pair of you. A passer-by offered you a hand, helping you up but you felt wobbly on your feet. Someone helped you to the grass to sit in the shade, and you winced as a tissue was pressed to your head;

“You’re bleeding”

-

As you sat in a treatment area of the Chelsea & Westminster Hospital’s casualty department, the lovely policeman that had driven you there quietly took your statement between visits from the nursing staff. There had been a bad accident in Covent Garden, so all the paramedic and ambulance crews had been called to that, and with a head wound you needed to be treated. As you had been helped into the squad car you’d overheard that the thief had also been armed with a knife, and it shook you, to where as soon as you were able to you’d been sat down with a cup of strong sweet tea as the Officer had gotten you to hospital.

One of the nurses fussed around you, checking on the stitches for the thankfully small wound that was mostly in your hairline;

“It’ll sting like a bastard - excuse the language - for a few days, but you’ll be fine with over the counter painkillers. If you show any signs of concussion make sure to call 999… do you know what the signs are?”

You nodded and explained you’d covered it on your first aid course you’d taken for work as she went on;

“I’ll see if we can get a doctor to discharge you soon. It would also be advisable if you could ensure you don’t spend the night alone… it was quite a solid bump you had”

“Ok sure” you nodded as you watched her walk away, the Officer turning to you;

“Is there someone I can call to come pick you up? A boyfriend or girlfriend?”

“Umm… boyfriend…” using the word gave your mind a happy tingle at the thought of calling Henry your boyfriend; “But I don’t have his number memorised… and I left my phone at the museum… you could message him on Instagram I suppose?”

He pulled his personal phone out of his pocket;

“Sure thing… what’s his username?”

You told him and watched as his eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead;

“This him?” he turned his phone and you nodded when you saw Henry’s page, sitting quietly as the officer quickly tapped out a message, his phone beeping almost instantly to which he smiled; “he said he’s on his way”

-

Fifteen minutes later you were being discharged by the doctor when you heard Henry’s voice, the Officer with you peering out of the curtained area before ducking back in;

“Ok he’s here…”

Moments later Henry appeared at the curtain, rushing in and pulling you into a giant bear hug. With you still crushed to his chest by one arm he extended a hand to the officer, thanking him for helping you. 

Soon he was walking you to his car, parked on double yellow lines outside the hospital and with a parking ticket flapping on the windscreen, he helped you into the car before grabbing the ticket and climbing in beside you. Instead of starting the car he reached over and gently cupped your cheek;

“How are you doing Princess?”

You went to speak but all that came out of your mouth was a squeak, the tears starting to flow as the shock and stress of the afternoon came flowing out. He leant across the car and wrapped his massive arms around you, letting you sob into his shoulder as he gently held you. When you finally stopped sobbing, he pulled away and looked into your eyes, he steel blue gaze full of concern;

“How about we get you home?”

“Please...” you said with a sigh; “but my bag is still at the museum…”

“Check the glovebox” he nodded, and you pulled the handle and your bag was there; “I got your supervisor to get it for you as soon as I got the message from the police officer… and I guess our relationship just became public too with the staff…”

“I don’t care” you said with a smile as he started to drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter is unchecked - will be spellchecked and grammar checked at a later date.

**Chapter 5**

Henry had helped you at every step; from opening the car door for you to helping you up the stairs and into your flat. When you’d told him that the doctors had instructed you not to be alone overnight, he smiled at you kindly and said he wouldn’t have dreamed of leaving you alone after a hospital visit. He’d grabbed his gym bag out of the back seat of his car and had somehow managed to juggle that, your bag, having one arm around your waist up the stairs, and opened the door all with ease. 

He’d run you a bath and with surprisingly delicate dexterity had carefully stripped you before helping you into the scented waters, no sexual touches, instead it had been about making sure you were ok. 

You sat in the water for a moment in complete silence before drawing your knees up to your chest and you started to cry, the tension of the afternoon finally seeping out of you. You felt a large hand gently rub your back, and as you wiped your eyes with the backs of your hands you looked at Henry, the concern showing on his face;

“Will you get in with me?”

He nodded and stood, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and toeing off his shoes, before removing his khaki’s then balling his socks. Everything was folded and placed in a neat pile and his hands rested on the elastic of his underwear;

“Do you want me to keep these on?”

You shook your head;

“I’ll keep my eyes closed” and screwed them shut, the sound of his low chuckle resonating around the room.

“I don’t mind if you do look”

Opening your eyes just a crack you were greeted with the sight of Henry in his full glory striding towards the bath, and you weren’t given time to process how perfect his body was;

“Scoot up, i’ll get in behind you”

As Henry stepped in the water rose dramatically, his legs stretching out either side of you before he gently grasped your shoulders and eased you back until you were laying on his chest, your head resting on his shoulder so he could press tender kisses to yours. His voice was quiet as he spoke;

“I saw what happened today”

“You did?”

“I had gone up to the offices on the 4th floor and had been looking out of the window over the lawns… i’d seen the guy running then you following, saw you take him down and everything unfold… by the time I managed to get downstairs you’d been taken away”

He took a deep breath;

“I was so fucking worried… i could see you had blood all over you, i had no idea what had happened and by the time i got outside all the coppers would say was that the guy had been armed with a knife. I had no clue where you’d been taken… god that copper that messaged me, i was ready to go within seconds…”

You turned in his arms, carefully moving until you were laying on your side, your hand resting on his large pectorials;

“I’m sorry i scared you”

He pressed a kiss to your lips;

“Never apologise for bravery. What you did was amazing”

You settled into Henry’s arms feeling safe and comforted, his hands slowly moving over your body, massaging aching muscles and washing away the last trace of the days stresses.

The rest of your night involved ordering pizza, which you had to stifle yawns as you made your way through your third slice. When Henry suggested you called it a night you looked at him pointedly;

“Will you join me?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I just want to sleep in your arms tonight”

-

You woke up to the mattress dipping, and as you returned to consciousness you reached your arm out only to find the bed empty, just a warm spot where Henry must have only just gotten up. You reached for your phone to check the time, groaning when you saw it was time for you to get up for work… that was until you saw in your notifications an email from your boss, telling you that you were not to come in for a week. Your mind was still fuzzy with sleep still leaving and your brain coming into consciousness, so with a smile on your face you lay back against the pillows, before you heard your shower running and an idea entered your head.

Seconds later you were quietly sneaking into the bathroom, seeing Henry through the opaque class of the shower enclosure. Gently opening the door you snuck in and wrapped your arms around his waist from behind, pressing kisses to his back. He hummed out an appreciative grunt before you pulled back and looked at his ass;

“You have the most perfect ass i’ve ever seen on a man”

“Just wait until you see the front…”

He turned as you gazed into his eyes, sparkling with mischief before he kissed you, deep and passionate, his tongue dancing against your own. The water from the shower poured over your bodies, and you pulled away gently pushing Henry against the tiled wall, looking down and quirking one eyebrow as you saw his dick hanging heavy between his thighs. Without a word you got to your knees, keeping eye contact with him the entire time as you rested your hands on his thighs, gently running your fingernails down the thick muscles before your hands wrapped around his meaty girth which was rapidly hardening. You leant forwards, tightening your hand around him before lapping gently at his tip and the groan that left his mouth was sinful. You could feel him getting harder, growing beneath your touch, and with the help of the water flowing down his body you started to pump him slowly, teasing him to full tumescence. 

You tightened your other hand around him before opening your mouth and started to suck on his tip, easing a centimeter in at a time so your mouth could gradually stretch around him, your lips pulled tight as they circled the huge muscle whilst your tongue worked against the strong vein that ran along the underside. Soon he was panting, his breaths coming out in short puffs as he watched you take him deeper than he was expecting you to be able to on your first attempt;

“Fuck… Princess, you have the body of an angel and the mouth of a whore… so fucking good, you gonna take a bit more for me, huh?”   
  


You were struggling as it was and you barely had two inches in your mouth, his girth stretching your lips so tight yet it got wider the further down the shaft. You watched as Henry went to place a hand on your head and then remembered you wound from the previous day, instead bracing himself against the walls of the shower enclosure. You knew you wouldn’t physically be able to take much more of his length in your mouth, so you moved one hand to his massive ballsack, cupping the heavy globes in your hand as your other hand worked the rest of his shaft, stroking and twisting as your fist met your lips. He threw his head back and let out a string of curses;

“Oh my fucking god, that’s so good… tug on my balls… fuck yes, your tongue…”

You swirled your tongue over smooth swollen head and you felt his legs tremble, and with a smile you did it again, the groan coming from his mouth followed by a long string of ‘fuck’s. You alternated between sucking his tip and tonguing the sensitive skin, moving your hand along his shaft until your thumb was pressing against is frenulum, rubbing his precum against the sensitive sinew, you tongue lapping at his slit as it now leaked a continual bead of clear fluid. He started to tremble and you pushed him deep into your mouth - as deep as you could take him - and he let out a strangled cry at the feeling of your hot mouth around him and you felt that tell-tale tremble in the thick vein on his underside. Moving your hands you pumped him hard, feeling his hot cum fill your mouth, tart on your tongue as he unloaded rope after rope of his creamy seed until it was spilling from the corners of your mouth. 

You swallowed what you could before pulling away, making your pumps of your fist gentler as the last few spurts covered your chest and breasts. Henry caught your hand in his, stopping you before helping you to your feet. He looked like sin; flushed cheeks and chest, his eyes blissfully relaxed as he dragged a finger through his cum on your chest, scooping a little onto the tip before offering it to you, watching as you sucked his finger into your mouth before letting it out with an audible pop. The second his finger was out of your mouth his was kissing you, tongue and teeth, he has no issue with tasting himself on your tongue.

When he pulled away you chased after his lips, letting out a whine at the loss of his tongue and he chuckled;

“We keep this up and you’ll be late for work”

You nuzzled at his neck and smiled;

“I’ve been given a week off, had an email from my Manager this morning, so…”

“So... “ Henry grinned and pressed you against the cool tiles, his mouth moving to your neck as he laved his tongue over the soft skin, his lips brushing against your ear as he spoke; “... i still haven’t brought you dinner…”

“Ow…” you whined like a brat; “but i need you…”

“How about we just see what this pussy can take first?”

He slid a hand down your stomach and you instinctively parted your legs, sighing as you felt his fingers delve into your soaked folds and sought out your clit before delving further and he ran the wide tip of his finger over your entrance, teasing out some of your wetness only to return to your clit and rub firm figure eights against the sensitive bud. Once you were trembling at his tough he slid that finger back to your entrance and slowly pushed inside, making you mewl with pleasure at just one finger;

“Henry…please...” 

“Yes Princess?”

“More…”

With a chuckle he slid a second finger in and you almost saw stars. You’d not really taken in just how big his hands were, how long and thick his fingers were, but as he scissored two slowly inside you, you were almost ready to cum. He shifted slightly, bending down enough to take one of your nipples into his mouth, covering the entire thing as his tongue worked over the teat and massaged the areola. At the same time he curled his fingers inside you, stroking at that spot high up that had your legs going weak and made you cling to his arms to stay upright;

“Oh fuck… Henry, i want you to fuck me, please…” you whined, only to be met with a low chuckle;

“You think you’re ready for me? Think i can squeeze in this tight little pussy?”

“Please…”

“Well if you think two fingers is enough to stretch you you’re in for a shock, now relax Princess, i’m gonna need to slide a third in, and only then will we see if you can take my cock”

His mouth moved to your neck again as he twisted his hand and slowly started to squeeze a third finger in, and you whimpered at the stretch and burn of being so stuffed full. His thumb lightly grazed against your clit and rubbed the lightest of circles against it, all whilst gently pulsing his fingers inside your silken channel. Your knees almost buckled from the sheer pleasure of feeling so full, and you knew that he would be barely in halfway compared to his dick. His lips found yours again and he claimed you with a hungry kiss, his free hand finding your chest, cupping one breast before pinching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His thumb worked harder and he crooked his fingers inside you, the trigger to send you over the edge and you were screaming out your orgasm as you trembled in his grasp.

Resting his forehead against yours he carefully pulled his fingers from your body, your breath coming out in short pants as your heart raced. You watched as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, before leaning back and grabbing the showerhead and carefully washing your body clean. 

Finally he shut the water off and helped you climb out, wrapping a towel around you before starting to towel himself off;

“So what will you be doing with your newly found freedom this week then?”

“I might take myself shopping” you mused; “Or perhaps to a yoga class… gonna have to do some stretches ready for Friday night” you winked at him.

He stood close and pulled you into his arms, his hands running over the skin of your back as you stood naked before him; 

“That sounds fun” he laughed; “But also take it easy”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wanted to be nosey and see just how much Henry spent on their date:
> 
> Champagne:  
> https://thechampagnecompany.com/krug-1996-vintage-champagne-75cl-gift-box  
> Restaurant at the Shard:  
> https://www.the-shard.com/restaurants/aquashard/  
> Room at the Shard:  
> https://www.shangri-la.com/london/shangrila/rooms-suites/suites/westminster-suite/

**Chapter 6**

Henry left soon after, grabbing a slice of toast as you’d stood in the kitchen in just your dressing gown, apologising for not being able to spend the day with you but he had meetings for work and for future dig’s planned for the southern hemisphere in the winter. You’d stood in the kitchen sipping your coffee for a long while after he’d left, thinking over what he’d casually dropped into conversation; was this a fling?, Was the fact that he would spend months at a time out of the country the reason why such a catch was still single? Or was this something he did; find a girl, romance them, and then leave them on ‘business’ once things got boring? You shook your head to rid yourself of those thought and immediately regretted it, your head hurting from your wound. You gingerly touched it and brought your fingers in front of your face, letting out a sigh of relief when you saw there was no blood, but you realised you’d need to be careful for the next couple of days. 

As you continued to sip your coffee you read over your emails again, re-reading the one from your boss and frowning; it seemed very short and curt, but he was probably just annoyed that one of his staff was due time off in their busiest season due to what was essentially a workplace injury.

You decided you were going to head to yoga, even without the joke earlier about needing to limber up, it would help you focus and recharge your mind as well as your body.

-

By the time Friday afternoon had arrived your week off was surprisingly busy; finally finding time to do all those small chores that you had put off for weeks, but also you’d taken the chance to go shopping for a dress for your date.

Rather than hit the chaos of Oxford Street or Westfield, instead you’d sought out a couple of vintage and secondhand dress agencies. Your morning had been fun, searching through unique pieces until you’d found it, the dress that was perfect. The woman that ran the vintage shop had guessed it had been a custom piece made in the 80’s, the midnight blue velvet piece fitting you like a glove. It had a thigh high split on one side and was patterned with silver sequins hand sewn on sporadically to make it resemble the night sky. It was strapless but had little hooks along the scalloped bust line that could hook over the cups of a strapless bra for extra security. You had a pair of silver heels in your wardrobe at home that would work perfectly with it, and with a bargain clutch from Primark you were sorted. 

As you primped and preened that afternoon, fixing your hair and makeup, you smiled at your reflection as you pulled the dress on just a few minutes before Henry was due to pick you up. You were checking the contents of your clutch when the doorbell rang, frowning as you answered it and saw Henry on the small intercom screen;

“Henry? You know the code”

He grinned at the camera;

“Yes, but I’m being gentlemanly… this time I don’t already have you drunk or drugged in my arms…”

You pressed the buzzer to let him in, flicking the latch on the door as you went to fasten the straps on your heels, looking up just as he peered around the open doorway and stopped dead on his feet;

“Wow…”

He looked you up and down, his eyes wide as he took in your curves in the vintage dress, his gaze pausing at your chest on his way down and then on his way back up again. 

You had a similar reaction when you saw how he was dressed; navy suit and kingfisher blue shirt, the top few buttons undone where it fitted his chest like a glove. He crossed the room slowly, like a predator stalking his prey, resting his hands on your hips and ducking his head to kiss you before pulling back to admire your cleavage close up;

“I must say, I am a _big_ fan of this dress” He ran a fingernail over the top of your breast, your skin prickling in Goosebumps at his touch before he opened his jacket and pulled a flat velvet box from the inside pocket and handed it to you; 

“You remember when we first started talking properly, that I said I’d brought you something back from Siberia?”

Your eyes went wide;

“Henry… what is this?”

“Open it and see”

In disbelief you pulled the box open and let out a small gasp; nestled within the box was a delicate necklace, a raw amethyst gemstone set into a delicate silver chain. As you held the box he lifted the chain, walking behind you so he could bring it over your head, his fingers nimbly fastening it before he traced his fingertips over your bare shoulders and pressed a kiss to your neck;

“You look stunning… the platinum looks beautiful on you”

You spun around, your hand resting on the necklace;

“Platinum?! I thought it was silver! Henry, this is too much… I can’t take this, not when it’s only our first date…”

He brought his hands to yours and gently clasped them, pressing a kiss to your fingers before he smiled kindly;

“It’s not really our first date though, is it? We’ve had drinks, I’ve spent the night… And please, let me give you this…”

“But it’s too expensive!”

“Not to me it isn’t… I’m lucky enough to me more than comfortable financially, let me share it with you” He closed his hands gently around yours as they held the necklace, pressing a kiss to your knuckles; “It suits you… and I can’t exactly keep it, the chain would get caught on my chest hair”

You laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips;

“Thank you”

-

Henry had driven you through the early evening London streets with ease, confident and calm even when cabs would cut in front of him or Uber Eats bicycles would whizz past your door at traffic lights. As much as you’d asked him where you were going, he just smiled and replied ‘you’ll see’ before returning his attention back to the road. 

Finally you recognised some familiar sights as you passed the entrance to Borough Market, before he swung a left and your eyes went wide;

“We’re going to The Shard?”

He grinned as he steered the car into the space outside the entrance, the valet opening your door was Henry strode around the car and took your hand whilst handing his keys to the valet. The ride up through the building in the silent elevator gave you butterflies, before he took your hand as the doors chimed. Henry offered you his arm and you tucked your own through it, your stomach flipping nervously as he walked with confidence up to the maitre’d;

“Good Evening Dr Cavill”

You had to try and keep your face neutral that the staff knew who he was, and Henry greeted him in return as if he was an old friend;

“How are you Michael? Family good?”

“Yes, thank you Sir. My daughter will be starting Oxford university in September, thank you for your letter of endorsement”

“Wonderful, great to hear. Are we ok to have some drinks and take in the view before we sit down for dinner?”

“Of course, Sir. I can prepare your table for whenever you need it. You’re booked into the Westminster Suite tonight?”

“Yes, that’s the one”

The man smiled as he led you and Henry to a small bar table near the window, and as soon as you’d rested your small clutch bag on it a waiter appeared;

“Can I get you some drinks tonight?”

Henry glanced at you;

“Champers?” You nodded as he continued; “We’ll have a bottle of the Krug 1996”

The waiter nodded once and walked away, and it was only when Henry lightly touched your arm and made you jump did you realise you’d zoned out a little;

“Princess?”

“Sorry, just trying to process this is all real” you laughed quietly

“Very real” he took your hand and was about to say something when the waiter returned, setting the small tray with two champagne flutes and a small bowl of strawberries onto the table, before quietly opening the expensive bottle in front of you. Pouring two glasses he set the bottle onto the table and left without another word, letting you return your attention to Henry;

“What’s on your mind? You were quiet in the car the whole way over. Is this too much?”

You smiled;

“No, it’s wonderful. Obviously it’s not a standard night out for me, but you know…”

“What else is bothering you?”

You took a deep breath and smiled, pointing to your glass of champagne;

“Ok firstly, this; I’m not taking a sip until I tell you that I one hundred percent want to sleep with you”

“Ok, that’s good to hear” he grinned

“You are so kind and caring, specifically waiting until I was sober before we would sleep together, and now obviously you have thought tonight through, you’ve got a suite here - that was a bit of a surprise I’ll add, but a pleasant one - so I want to get this completely agreed to before you waste all this money and then not asking for consent…”

He nodded and sipped his glass, smiling and a kind look on his face as you continued;

“Also, my safe word is Nerd”

“Nerd?”

“Yes. In case of later…”

“Gotcha” he paused for a moment before nodding to your glass; “Do you want a drink now?”

“God yes” You tipped the glass and sipped at the bubbles, feeling them burst over your tongue, and as you were setting the glass down and reaching for a strawberry Henry rested a hand on your hip;

“Is there anything else?”

“You said you were organising digs in the Southern Hemisphere for the winter… where would that leave us, you and me? Would this between us just be a summer fling? I just kind of want to know where I stand before you break my heart”

“So firstly, I do not see this as just a summer fling. I feel like I’ve known you for years, and remember we were talking on Instagram for months before I finally worked up enough courage to say more than just asking if your day was ok… But the winter digs, it’s what I do. Obviously I’m attached to the museum, but I’m also linked to several others all around the world. I can be away for a month or six months at a time, it’s all dependant on the weather and permits, local politics, but I’d fly back whenever I could, and fly you out when you could take time off work”

“You would do that? You would wait for me?”

He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you gently to his chest as he ran a finger gently down your cheek;

“Of course I’d wait for you. I have always waited… I have found people don’t wait for me”

“What?! But… but you’re a catch! You’re kind and caring… you know how to treat a partner in every way!”

He shrugged, looking a little pensive;

“I don’t know what to say… but the last couple of girlfriends presumed I would cheat so ended things ‘before I broke their heart’... which I would never do…”

He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips before a quiet cough sounded behind you, the pair of you turning to see the waiter;

“Would you like your table now or would you like to continue with drinks here?”

Henry smiled at you;

“I could eat, you?”

“Yes, please”

The waiter nodded and loading your drinks onto a tray before you followed him, Henry leaning to whisper in your ear;

“I look forward to eating you later too”

-

Dinner was fabulous, each dish seemingly better than the last, flavours dancing on your tongue and you had to struggle not to make obscene moaning sounds, but when the occasional one did escape Henry’s smile would spread further across his face until you laughed as well. By the time the dessert menu was brought over you declined;

“Are you sure?” Henry pushed; “Really, you can have anything you like, this whole night is on me”

You laughed quietly;

“I’m not looking at the prices…” you leant back and rested a hand on your stomach; “But I am *just* the right amount of full at the moment to be happy to do any other activities tonight… if I eat dessert I wouldn’t”

Henry nodded and gave a nod to the waiter, quietly speaking to him before turning his attention back to you;

“Princess, shall we retire back to our suite? A nightcap whilst we take in the view; there’s a telescope in the room”

Nodding you sipped on the last of your drink as Henry signed the bill, slipping a stack of notes into the clip before closing the small black file and handing it back. He stood and quickly circled the table, helping to pull your chair out before offering you his arm. 

The ride in the lift to the luxury suites was quiet, the atmosphere almost sparking with the energy the pair of you were giving off from the sexual tension. Henry walked you to the door and you were ready to rip his clothing from his body, but as he pushed the door open he smiled and pressed a finger to his lips before speaking, and not to you;

“Michael, thank you, but we won’t be requiring the butler service tonight”

The man you recognised from the restaurant emerged from what you could see what the small kitchenette area, wiping his hands on a pristine tea towel;

“Understood Dr Cavill. I hope you have an enjoyable stay. Your request from the restaurant has been stored safely in the refrigerator”

“Thank you, Michael,”

As the man passed you saw Henry slip him a £50 note as he quickly shook his hand, before taking the Do Not Disturb sign and slipping it over the gold hook on the outside of the door and quietly closing it.

You watched as he shrugged his jacket off and slowly stalked across the room, wrapping his arm around your back, his other hand gently tilting your chin towards his lips as he kissed you, the press of his hot hard body against your own. The kiss was soft, yet he managed to completely dominate you, his tongue pushing against your own and you could taste the whiskey he’d finished his meal with just a few moments before. Your fingers clawed at his shirt, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, and yet as you managed to get one unfastened he pulled away, slipping his hand into yours;

“Come on, let me show you the view”

The noise that escaped your lips was a cross between a laugh and a toddlers disgruntled moan;

“Henry…” you whined; “I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but please, I’m so fucking horny right now, I need you to fuck me into the mattress”

He turned and walked backwards, tugging you to the panoramic windows and the telescope that sat on the full-length tripod, a quiet laugh filling the void between the two of you;

“Princess, I promise you will get that… we have all night, all weekend! I just have one thing I want to show you…”

He peered through the telescope before stepping back and nodding to you, gently guiding you until he was standing behind you, his hands on your hips. You looked through the eyepiece and let out a gasp; on the roof of a building in Canary Wharf was a light display… and yet it wasn’t just lasers, there was light patterns of dinosaurs; Diplodocus reaching for high leaves, T-rex stalking in the bushes, a group of Raptors running across the building.

“Oh Henry… how did you?”

“I have some friends in the city… and some more friends that run outdoor events… just called in a couple of favours”

You watched through the scope and smiled as you felt Henry wrap his arms around your waist, pressing his hard body flush with your own and started to caress your neck with soft kisses. One hand slipped to your thigh and gently started to tug your dress up until it was high enough for him to slip his hand into the thigh high slit and curl around to seek out your pussy. He was still firmly holding you in place, letting you watch the light show in the relative darkness of the luxury suite, but as his fingers dipped beneath the thin elastic of your lacy thong he let out an appreciative groan as he found you already dripping wet;

“You really are horny, aren’t you?”

He found your clit and started to tease it with tight circles, at the same time grinding into the crease of your ass with the hardness still confined to his smart trousers. Under his expert ministrations you soon found yourself swaying your hips, working between pushing harder against his hand then pushing back to feel that delicious friction from behind. Your head fell back against his shoulder and he let out a feral growl against your neck, his teeth grazing against your smooth flesh before gently biting, causing a shudder to run the length of your spine;

“Ok, Dinosaurs are great, but I need a different bone…” 

Your words were breathless and were greeted with a low chuckle. Henry withdrew his fingers and you watched as he brought them to his mouth, tasting your juices from the glistening digits, before he moved them to the zip of your dress and slowly started to unzip you. The dress fell to the floor and he let out an appreciative moan;

“No bra?”

“You complaining?”

“Absolutely not”

Your fingers started quick work of his shirt buttons, unfastening them all before pushing the fabric over his massive shoulders. As he cast the garment aside you unbuttoned his trousers, lowering the zip and palming the massive bulge his boxers could barely contain, Henry’s hips pushing against your palm involuntarily as you felt the heat of his skin though the fabric. Your tongue painted patterns against his chest and his voice stuttered;

“I want you to sit on my face, ride my tongue Princess, let me make you cum”

He dropped to his knees and pulled your lace thong down your legs, before unfastening the tiny straps of your heels, running the tips of his fingers up the length of your body as he stood and rid himself of his own clothing, pulling you to the bed.

He lay on the soft covers, pulling you up his body until your knees were either side of his head, his strong hands gripping onto your thighs as his tongue darted out and parted your folds. His eyes glinted with mischief and you could feel yourself shaking with anticipation as he spoke;

“Turn around”

Taking a couple of moments to shift 180º, you rested your hands on his broad chest as he pulled you down to his mouth. At the first touch of his tongue swiping through your folds again you groaned and curled your fingers through the coarse hair on his chest, shuddering at his expert touch. With each pass of the strong muscle you could feel your body rapidly heading towards orgasm already, but when you felt a wide hand flat on your back, pushing you forwards it was heaven as his lips latched onto your clit and he slid two fingers of his other hand into your soaked channel.

Resting your chest against his abdomen you were face to face with his dick, hard and thick as it rested against his stomach, reaching up to his navel where it wept precum. Wrapping your hand around it you smoothed your thumb over the clear liquid, wishing you could reach it with your mouth, but instead spitting on your other hand to work the hot hard flesh. The groan that was muffled from between your thighs told you he was enjoying it, and in return he slid a finger into you, stretching you, and you knew you were done for. 

Your attention waived from him as he worked you closer and closer towards your orgasm, before he managed to curl his fingers just right and you were cumming over his face, his strong arm holding you to his mouth as you shook with pleasure. 

Finally he carefully withdrew his fingers from you, lifting you so he could lay you head to foot on the bed beside him before resting one massive hand on your soft stomach as your breath came out in rapid pants, your heart racing. You felt the bed shift and the welcome touch of his warm hands parting your legs so he could crawl up your body, pressing open mouthed kisses to every spot he crossed. Eventually he reached your own lips, kissing you deeply, his tongue wide and strong and you could taste yourself as your own tongue danced with his. You could feel his hardness nestled against your folds, slipping against you as your bodies writhed together before he finally pushed himself up on his powerful arms;

“Are you ready?”

“Yes… please Henry…”

Reaching down he took hold of himself and slid the tip up and down through your folds until you felt that delicious notch of his swollen crown resting at your entrance, he looked back to you;

“I’ll go slow… just relax…”

He started to push forwards, your velvet walls slowly parting as he filled you inch by delicious inch, your eyes going wider with each push. He tilted his hips and immediately found your g-spot, your eyes rolling back in their sockets and you let out a groan that would have rattled the glass in the windows had the building not been fitted with hurricane proof panes. You felt Henry’s soft lips press a kiss to your neck, his mouth moving gently over your skin as he spoke;

“You feel like heaven Princess, taking me so well”

“H-Henry… please…”

“What Princess? Is it too much?”

“NO! No, oh my god, please… please move… fuck me… fuck me like you mean it…”

“Princess…” he warned

“I can take it… I want it…”

You looked into his eyes and saw a glint of concern, before a wide smile spread across his face;

“You can, you’re a good girl…”  
  
  


Pulling his hips back he pushed back in, parting your walls further and the feeling of being so full was almost indescribable. Sure, you’d had partners with big dicks in the past. Some with small dicks. But no-one that had ever been both long and as wide as Henry was. He wasn’t obscenely long, so there wasn’t the uncomfortable stabbing in the cervix, but every inch of his was thick and meaty, and you could feel him completely. Each thrust was becoming harder and faster, and soon he was wrapping one arm around your thigh to pull your legs open wider, tilting his hips so he could change the angle as he fucking railed you into the mattress, your fingers clawing at his back as you begged him for more and more. 

The room faded around you, it was just you and Henry, the pleasure each other’s bodies were sharing with the other, feral grunts and moans as you felt pleasure like never before. You fitted together like two pristine pieces of a jigsaw, working together in unity. The rough brush of his chest hair against your hypersensitive nipples was yet another added stimulation, and with each rapid push and thrust your bodies rubbed together to bring you closer to your peak. You were trembling around him, your legs shaking where you were so close to orgasm. 

He let go of your leg, now resting both hands either side of your body as he moved quicker, each thrust more powerful than the last, and with each push you had slid a little more along the bed, your head now hanging over the end and resting on the chaise lounge that sat there, the blood rushing to your brain giving you a head rush. You wrapped your legs around Henry’s waist, hooking one foot over another as you pressed them against his ripe ass. Your bodies were slick with sweat, and when you felt that tell-tale sign that your orgasm was starting a guttural moan emerged slowly through your throat.

Your body shook with intense pleasure, you could feel for the very first time your internal muscles squeezing and massaging Henry’s massive girth within you, realising that you had never felt so complete.

As you rode out your orgasm Henry evened his thrusts out, and as your own pleasure was starting to ebb away it set off his own, his thick seed filling you as you felt him twitch and buck within you. You watched as he threw his head back and moaned your name, the smooth expanse of his neck aching for you to touch, and with the last ounce of strength you had you did just that and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his Adams Apple.

With one final grunt you felt him twitch for the last time before his body relaxed, and those steel blue eyes met yours in the twilight of the room, your bodies only illuminated by the bright lights of the London night skyline. He shifted, moving one hand behind your head to support and cup it in his massive palm, the other resting on his elbow so your bodies were pressed together yet he wasn’t resting his entire weight atop of you. There were no words, the smiles on your faces told the other all the words your mouths couldn’t articulate. 

The passing of time didn’t register in your mind, and it was only when Henry’s entire body did an involuntary shudder did you both come back to reality. Steadying himself on his arms he slowly pulled out of you, letting out a string of gentle ‘hoo-ha’s as the pull of your body against his over sensitive flesh was almost overwhelming for him. Kneeling on the bed he ran his hands over your thighs, warm against the now goose bumped skin and he pulled your legs apart slightly;

“Wanna watch my cum drip out of you Princess”

His hands rested on your inner thighs at the apex, his thumbs pulling apart your lips and you watched as he watched his thick seed slowly pool at your entrance. With one thumb he swiped it through the cum before spreading it over your swollen folds. He let out a grunt and moved, sliding an arm behind your back and helped you sit up, pressing his thumb to your lips which you eagerly took into your mouth, sucking on the thick pad as you tasted your combined essence on his salty skin. 

“Let’s rest for a while before the next round” he muttered before kissing your cheek. 

You nodded, muttering about needing to pee, and on wobbly legs you staggered to the bathroom like a new-born fawn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When you emerged from the bathroom Henry was just coming out of the kitchen area, two bottles of water in hand before he opened one and handed it to you;

“Drink”

“Thank you” you took it from him and lifted it to your mouth, not realising how dry your throat had grown from all the exertion. As you drank in silence you couldn’t help but to let your eyes stray over his exquisite body, from his broad chest to his narrow waist, to his thick cock hanging heavy between his enormous thighs. You hadn’t realised how long - and obviously - you’d been staring, but when he held his arms out and span slowly around with a smirk on his face you realised it hadn’t been in the tiniest bit subtle;

“Like what you see Princess?”

Stepping forwards you wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your chin on his chest as you smiled at him;

“You know I do”

With a sly grin you pressed the cold-water bottle to his naked ass and he let out a high-pitched squeal and leapt forwards, knocking you to your ass onto the soft plush carpet. Propping yourself up on your elbows you grinned at him as he towered over you, a look of dark amusement on his face;

“Oh, you are in for it now Princess”

You let out a squeal as he suddenly swooped down and threw you over his shoulder before stalking back to the bed and tossing you onto the king-size mattress. You squealed and laughed as he was suddenly upon you, tickling your sides in a relentless fashion as you writhed and wriggled beneath him. With your legs entangled you were soon rolling around, skin sliding against skin and you could feel him getting hard against your belly. In a moment of weakness you were able to twist your body enough so that suddenly you were on top, straddling his waist. You caught his hands in yours and intertwined your fingers together, your chests heaving from exertion and laughter.

You leant forwards and pressed a kiss to his lips, and that’s when you felt it. You weren’t sure if henry knew what you were about to do, but as you knelt back upright and rolled your hips just right, you slowly sank down onto his hard length that had notched just right at your entrance when you’d kissed him. His eyes went wide in surprise, his jaw hung open before the feeling of your hot soaked walls completely enveloping him was too much to process and his eyes fluttered shut;

“Oh… oh-hoh… fuck…”

His lip trembled as you slowly rolled your hips, arching your spine before straightening. With your fingers still linked you moved, riding him slowly, spelling out letters and words with your hips to rub him just the right way to make him go crazy. Out of all the times he had known how to work your body and drive you to an intense orgasm, now it was your turn. With a roll and curve of your hips you felt his fingers tighten against yours, his mouth moving but unable to get out the words he wanted to say, before finally finding his voice;

“Hu-holy… fuck... Princess, I-if you keep going I’m gonna cum”

“That’s the plan…”

“But you…”

“Shhh… don’t you worry about me Hen, just _enjoy_ it”

His body relaxed when he realised what you wanted to do, that you weren’t concerned about your own orgasm, and instead wanted to drive him completely crazy. With a swirl of your hips you started to spell out certain letters with your hips. You closed your eyes and concentrated on spelling and with each letter Henry’s moans and cries got more heated. On the second to last letter he let out a high pitched whine and his hands flew to your hips, the tell-tale tremble where your bodies were joined, and as you swayed your hips from right to left to right to left it was the trigger and his back arched, pumping you full of another load of his thick seed.

He wrapped his hand around the back of your neck and pulled you down to his lips, kissing you before you settled onto his chest, your head resting on his shoulder as you held him in the afterglow of his orgasm. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely a whisper;

“Thank you”

“Umm, you’re welcome?”

“No, really, thank you. It’s been a long time since a lover has solely given me pleasure without expecting it in return… which I absolutely will do, but…”

In that moment you felt for him, you knew that he knew he was a skilled lover, but when you have a skill sometimes people can take it for granted. You went to speak but in that moment your stomach rumbled, and you giggled as he ran a hand softly over your back;

“You are feeling hungry again Princess?”  
  
  


“We did work up quite an appetite… do you think it’s too late for room service?” you propped yourself up and smiled at him.

“Go check out the fridge… I would move but you’ve rendered me useless for the next few minutes with that pussy from heaven…”

You delicately shifted off him, feeling his now soft member slip out of you, and you stood on wobbly legs, walking bow legged to the kitchen as you felt Henry’s cum slowly coating your inner thighs. Bending to look into the fridge you let out a squeal when you saw the large plate decorated with miniatures of all the restaurants famous desserts. 

“Bring two spoons!” you heard Henry call from the bed and you smiled as you did as he asked, carrying the plate in one hand and the cutlery in another as you made your way through the room lit by a single lamp at the side of the bed that he’d switched on and settled the plate on the bed beside Henry as he sat propped up against the plush pillows. You handed him a spoon and grinned;

“Okay so we’re not going to just eat these off each other’s bodies?”

“Uh-huh… you see this one?” he swiped his spoon halfway through what looked like a chocolate cheesecake; “This one has cocoa nibs in… they get caught in my chest hair”

He lifted the spoon to your lips and you moaned as the rich Ecuadorian cocoa hit your taste buds, before grinning and talking with your mouth full;

“So, you’ve done the body cheesecake eating thing with someone else?” you cocked an eyebrow, before your eyes went a little wider when you saw him start to blush and you stopped chewing.

“Not exactly…” he took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly; “I was staying here last year - my Air B&B wasn’t ready - and I ordered room service. I had fucked up my shoulder on a dig so couldn’t be bothered to wear a shirt… and proceeded to drop an enormous spoonful of cheesecake on my chest”

You let out a burst of laughter, struggling to keep the chocolatey mess in your mouth as he continued;

“So not only was it super cold, it got caught in all the hairs… and my dominant arm was fucked up so when I went to pick it out I missed the plate with the crumby base and dropped it on the floor… then proceeded to step on it and leave a trail of brown stains across this carpet to the bathroom that looked like I’d trodden shit around the suite”

Your eyes watered from trying hard not to laugh and spray cheesecake over him, but the thought of him having to speak to the concierge about another ‘its-not-shit-its-cheesecake’ incident was too much… thankfully Henry could see your predicament, quickly reaching to the plate to grab a paper napkin that had been set on it and handing it to you so you could spit the cheesecake out.

The pair of you picked at the desserts, feeding each other, talking and laughing, before you stifled a yawn;

“I need some sleep… you’ve worn me out”

“Let me get rid of this” Henry grabbed the empty plate and started towards the kitchen area; “And then I’ll see about sorting you out Princess”

Standing you smiled as you headed towards the bathroom, your body and mind in that pleasant glow of pre-sleep, absentmindedly calling out to him;

“I love you to pieces Henry but you are not coming near this pussy again tonight, she needs time to recover… I’m gonna pee then fall asleep in your arms in that massive bed”

With your back turned you weren’t aware of Henry’s reaction to your words, how he’d picked up on your casual use of Love, and that he knew it came from the heart. 

By the time you returned to the bedroom Henry had lowered the blinds and was laying in bed, the covers to his waist as you climbed in beside him, curling up to his wide chest as he wrapped an arm around you and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You were asleep within minutes; however Henry was wide awake, his mind racing, processing something that had never been said to him before.

You woke to find Henry’s arm draped over your waist, his chest to your back as the cracks of daylight peeked in through the miniscule gaps in the blinds that covered the windows. You shifted a little and he rolled silently onto his back, the sheets draped over his lower body and you could tell he was sound asleep. Sitting on the side of the bed you reached for the water bottle only to find it empty, and with a longing glance at sleeping beauty you pushed yourself to your feet in the search for a drink.

Twenty minutes later you emerged from the shower, having found your lower body to be a sticky uncomfortable mess upon waking, you spied Henry’s shirt from the night before draped over a chair and pulled it on, smiling at the scent of his aftershave as your body heated the luxury cotton as it nestled against your naked body. Quietly making a cup of coffee you peered in at Henry, still snoring away in the massive bed. Letting him rest you took a seat in the dining area, resting your legs on the glass table as you checked your phone, snapping a shot from your hip that showed Henry’s shirt tails draped over your thigh, your steaming mug of coffee, and the London skyline in the background. 

One Instagram upload later you were quietly enjoying your coffee as you checked your messages when one caught your eye, from your roommate. As you read it your heart sank. Two years ago when you’d been hunting for a flat share in London you’d been introduced to a friend of a friend, a photographer that had a flat in Fulham and was never home, as he was a Paparazzi and travelled for 9 months of the year. He kept a place in London that was in essence a storage flat, but for security he liked to have a roommate. The last person had moved out and he needed someone to take on the spare room. Rent would be low by London standards, and for most of the year you’d have the place to yourself. Well, now he had decided to make the move to LA permanent, and wanted to touch base with you regarding how you and he should go about sorting the flat… and he was giving you first refusal to see if you wanted to buy it. 

You set the phone down on the table and stared out of the window, a million and one things racing through your mind… did you earn enough to get a mortgage? Would it just be easier to move out and find another place? You were chewing on a fingernail when a large pair of hands slid down your shoulders and slipped inside the open shirt to cup your breasts, whilst the owner of said hands bent over you and kissed you;

“Morning”

“You look delicious in my shirt Princess”

Henry's voice was rough from sleep, immediately ridding the previous problem from your mind and it sent a jolt of arousal straight to your core;

“You looked pretty damn good in it too last night”

Turning you stood and wrapped your arms around his wide shoulders, sighing into the tongue filled kiss as he lifted you and set your ass down on the cool glass of the table. Slowly he unfastened the few buttons that were holding the shirt together, before letting the garment fall open to expose your naked body. He ran his hand down your body, cupping your sex before sliding two fingers through your folds;

“You’ve showered”

“I have… I was sticky…”

“Mmmn… I’ll just have to make you sticky again”

He angled his hips and you felt his morning wood press against your entrance, his thumb rubbing against your clit as he slowly pushed into your soaked channel. You were expecting him to just fuck you on the table, but when he lifted you and wrapped your legs around his waist, you let out a cry of surprise before he walked the few steps to the massive windows and pressed you against them;

“I want all of London to see how beautiful you are when you cum, how well you take my dick…”

He started to fuck you hard against the glass, your head resting against the cool surface as you clung to his shoulders, and with each delicious flick of his hips he was driving you rapidly towards orgasm, his thickness filling you completely. You were almost there when he paused, and it brought your focus back to his face, surprise to see he wasn’t looking at you, instead his attention was outside. You following his gaze and let out a shriek: the window cleaning crew were hanging from their gantry, squeegees in hand and jaws agape as they watched Henry railing you against the window they were cleaning from the outside. 

With a smirk Henry reached over and pressed the button for the internal window blinds to be lowered, the two of you still carnally connected as the outside world was cut off. In the now muted light Henry started with fresh vigour as he fucked you harder than ever before, filling you repeatedly before you came with a scream, squeezing his body so tight he followed soon after, pumping you full again. 

He spent the longest time just holding you, pressing kisses to your face and neck before your legs started to cramp and you begged to be let down, the sclooping sound of his heavy length pulling free of your cum soaked channel met your ears and it sent a grin to your face;

“I’m going to need another shower”

“I think I’ll join you” he replied with a grin, before picking the room phone up; “I’ll order breakfast so it’ll be here for when we’re finished, say 45 minutes?”

You nodded silently, realising that the shower wasn’t going to be a ‘just get clean’ shower.

-

The shower had proven one thing; Henry was insatiable and had the stamina of a horse. He’d had you bent over from behind in the shower before you’d both cum, finally washing yourselves clean after that. As Henry shut the water off and stepped out he held out a hand to you, before wrapping a huge fluffy towel around your body and pressing a kiss to your nose. A knock at the suite door interrupted, Henry wrapping a towel around his waist as you started to dry yourself.

Emerging from the steamy bathroom a few minutes later, you’d tied the soft robe that was provided by the hotel around you and found Henry setting out the trays of breakfast on the table that only an hour before he’d been fucking you on;

“Breakfast is served! What would you like; waffles? Fruit?”

“Yes, it all sounds amazing”

You sat beside each other quietly eating, before Henry sat back and smiled at you;

“What would you like to do today?”

You shrugged;

“I hadn’t really thought about it to be honest… I wasn’t expecting an overnight stay at a hotel, so I didn’t exactly pack a change of clothes. I guess just head home after doing a walk a shame through reception in my evening dress”

Henry stood suddenly, holding a finger up in a ‘just a moment’ way, crossing the room and disappearing to the bedroom. You heard the quiet woosh of the sliding wardrobe doors opening, and moments later he reappeared carrying a number of bright yellow giftbags with ‘Selfridges’ emblazoned across them;

“I thought of that…”

He set the bags onto the table in front of you, and you raised an eyebrow;

“Hen… what’s in the bags…”

“An anti-walk-of-shame kit” You stood and looked into the bags, before starting to pull out their contents as he continued to explain; “I wasn’t sure what to get, or what the weather would be doing, so I got a few choices…”

Pulling a floaty summer dress from one bag you held it against you and twirled around, revelling in the way the fabric drifted on the breeze. Checking the label you saw that it was the right size, before setting it down and going through the other bags. You found a pair of comfortable velvet sliders that your feet would certainly welcome after wearing the high heels the night before, a cardigan, and a bikini that looked incredibly tiny along with some lace panties. Another bag contained travel sized toiletries and a hairbrush. Another held a pale tracksuit in the softest of jersey fabrics. You set everything back into their bags and looked at Henry;

“Thank you…. Is this normal for you?”

“No, not at all” he wrapped his arms around your waist; “With everything that happened this week, I wanted to treat you, surprise you with a night that couldn’t beat any other night you’d ever had with anyone in your past”

“What if I hadn’t said yes to staying the night?”

“Then I would have taken all this back to my place for you to use there” he shrugged and a smile on his lips.

“And why the bikini?”

“Oh, there’s a pool here, thought we could make use of it before lunch?”

-

The sight of Henry in swimming trunks was enough to make you want to drop to your knees, the fabric closely cropped around the tops of his massive thighs, and the way his dick bulged obscenely in them, well, you were glad you were the only ones making use of the pool. Your bikini that he’d chosen for you wasn’t much better, the top merely two triangles of fabric with an array of straps, the bottoms just about covering your pussy but not a lot else. You were thankful for the robes the hotel provided for your short trip to where the pool was. 

Once you were in the water however the playful side came out of both of you, hands sneaking under the water for surreptitious squeezes and caresses. Just at the point where Henry was about to have you pressed against the wall of the pool you heard the door open to the pool room, and a family with three kids came in, the kids dive bombing into the water. You both laughed at their excitement of swimming in a high-rise, the views over London just as stunning as in every other room, and as the parents apologised for the kids you told them it wasn’t a problem at all;

“We were just about to get into the jacuzzi anyway”

“We were?” Henry muttered but didn’t argue as you led him up the steps and quickly sank down into the hot bubbling waters, the jacuzzi just around the corner from the pool. You were in the same room but thankfully out of sight, and the second the two of you were enveloped by the bubbles Henry pulled you to sit on his lap, facing away from him. 

“There are camera’s here” he whispered in your ear; “But they can’t see what happens underwater…”

His fingers snuck into your bikini bottoms, seeking out your folds before rubbing against your clit. Resting your head back against his shoulder, to anyone watching it would seem you are just a couple in each other’s arms; what they couldn’t see was Henry already had two fingers knuckle deep within you. He was grinding his dick into your ass when you let the water float you above his lap enough for him to tug his shorts down just enough to free himself, before he pulled you down and you sank onto his hardness. 

As you watched the city go about its day Henry whispered utter filth into your ear, his hips making the tiniest of thrusts beneath the water, his fingers rubbing hard against your clit as you did your absolute best not to moan, sigh, or give anything away above the water that you had Henry’s massive dick plundering you yet again, this time in public. 

His breaths were getting shorter in your ear and you had almost bitten through your lip from trying not to moan at the pleasure that was building in the pit of your stomach, so when Henry’s other hand snuck inside your top and pinched at your nipple you let out a tiny grunt and started to cum, the tightness of your walls contracting around him setting his own orgasm off.

Soon after you climbed out having rearranged your swimwear, pulling your robes on before nodding to the family that were blissfully unaware of what you’d just done, their kids having been squealing and screaming far more than you two ever could.

-

Back at the room and showering again, you laughed as you playfully slapped away Henry’s hands as he kept trying to grab your ass in the shower, before finally turning and cupping his balls;

“Henry, give these two a rest, they’re almost empty… gotta save something for my afternoon snack…”

He grunted as you carefully washed him down of the soapy suds that covered his cock and balls, before kissing him once. As he soaped your back his voice was quiet;

“What would you like to do now? Head out somewhere? Borough Market is just across the road… Or it’s just a short walk down the embankment to tower bridge… we could be proper tourists for the day”

“That sounds good”

-

Sipping on the multiberry smoothie you’d bought as you and Henry had looked around Borough Market, the pair of you slowly strolled along the embankment alongside the River Thames. There was little to no breeze which you were truly thankful for as the dress he’d bought you was shorter than you were expecting, however he certainly wasn’t complaining and rather vocally had expressed how much he enjoyed seeing you in it. With your fingers interlinked with his you were deep in thought as you sipped on your drink, walking in silence towards the ornate towers of Tower Bridge.

“... Princess?”

Stopping you turned to Henry;

“Yes? Sorry, did you say…?”

Henry quietly laughed;

“I have in fact been wittering away for the entire length of the embankment… what’s on your mind?”

You saw a bench and nodded to it, Henry following you as you sat down;

“My roommate has told me he wants to sell the flat”

“Oh… I didn’t realise you had a roommate… and a ‘he’ at that…”

You sat back and looked at him, raising an eyebrow;

“Are you... Are you jealous?”

He leant forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. Taking a deep breath, he let out a single laugh before shaking his head;

“No… yes… kind of…”

“You don’t need to be. He’s gay. He’s out of the country for nine months of the year. When he is in the country, he’s barely at home with the hours he does”

“What does he do?”

“Paparazzi photographer. He’ll be here for a few months in the springtime… when it’s warm enough for celebs to be here for holidays and shopping. Usually starts with the Brit awards in February and is gone by May”

“Where does he sleep?”

“In his room of course”

“His… room?”

You stood, getting frustrated at the points Henry was focusing on;

“Yes, his room. The door off the right of the living room. That’s his room”

“Oh”

That was it. He didn’t say another word, instead just looked down at his hands. And it annoyed you. This man, this gorgeous, kind, caring man, the same man you had thought of and nothing else for the past few weeks, who had been your knight in shining armour, was suddenly focusing on such a small detail of your life and becoming jealous of it? The longer you looked at him the longer he kept his gaze averted, saying nothing.

You’d stayed long enough, silently you turned, the lump in your throat growing as you walked away, tossing the remains of your drink in the nearest bin. You didn’t look back. If he was going to be like that over something so tiny, perhaps you’d fallen too hard for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

On the tube an old woman had offered you a tissue and had whispered quietly;

“He’s not worth crying over my dear”

You swallowed and smiled weakly at her;

“Unfortunately he was… he was just an idiot too”

“They all are my dear, they all are”

She got off at the next stop, giving you a pat on the arm before leaving the carriage, leaving you ride the rest of the way to Fulham Broadway on your own.

You were on autopilot when you arrived, walking through the small shopping mall that had grown around the tube station, grabbing a pair of overpriced knock-off designer sunglasses from the concession stand to hide your puffy and red eyes, swollen from crying. As you stood in the crowd at the lights to cross the road, a stream of Ambulances and Police cars screamed past, lights and sirens blasting, but it was London, every day there was a crisis or accident and you were used to them. 

The walk to your flat was quick, just a few roads from the tube, and you were thankful you’d brought your small clutch bag from the hotel room that had your phone, wallet, and keys in. Once inside you pulled off your clothing, everything Henry had bought for you, tossing it into a heap on the floor before you climbed into bed and curled into a ball, sobbing into the pillow.

-

You woke to the sound of a metal on plastic crunch from the street outside, familiar with the sound and you knew it was vehicle vs wheelie bin, an all too familiar occurrence when collection day was on a Friday and people went out that night, so the street would still be littered with bins the following day. Staring up at the ceiling you heard the doorbell ring, glaring at the ceiling but refusing to move. You didn’t care if your bin that had ended up a casualty of a car not looking where it was going, so when the bell finally timed out you closed your eyes… only to be rudely disturbed by a loud knocking on the door a minute later, a muffled voice from the other side;

“Princess… it’s me; Henry… please, just tell me you’re ok… I’ve got to know you’re ok…”

You could feel your emotions rising within you; a heat, an anger, and as the knocking continued you grabbed the dressing gown hanging on the back of the door and was still tying it as you pulled the door open, but surprised to see state of Henry, his clothes a mess and his face blotchy;

“What the hell happe…”

Your words were cut short as he pulled you into his arms, hugging you tight;

“You’re alright… my god, you’re ok…”

“Henry, what is going on?”

He let you go and started pacing;

“I was an ass, I didn’t follow you, I was stupid… I tried calling you but you never picked up…”

“I had it on silent… I didn’t want anyone to disturb our date”

“And then the accident, I’d gone back to the hotel, I knew it was the closest tube to where we were...”

“Accident?”

“There was an accident, on the road outside the London Bridge Tube, a bus and council truck collided and ran into the queue… I stayed and helped the emergency services; I was trying to find you… but you weren’t there…”

Your hand was over your mouth, tears pooling on your lashes as you looked at him, and realised he cared so much for you that he had literally pulled people out of the wreckage of an major accident because he thought he had lost you. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders you cradled the back of his head as he slumped to the floor, sobbing into your shoulder and the softness of your dressing gown. 

Finally he pulled his head back, a weak smile on his face as he looked into your eyes, and you saw a different Henry, one that was fragile, one that needed you as much as you needed him.

“C’mon, let me put the kettle on”

-

Sipping on sweet tea as you both sat at the kitchen table, dunking Digestive biscuits in the deep brown steaming mugs, you looked him up and down;

“You are a mess”

He glanced down and realised his shirt and jeans were covered in dirt, grime, and in some places blood;

“You’re right” he paused before looking back to you; “Look, I’ve got a suggestion… pack a bag. Comfy clothing, overnight things. We’ll head back to the hotel and collect our things, then head back to my place. I’ll cook dinner and we can talk… ask all those things we’ve both wanted to ask since we met, yeah?”

He looked at you like a hopeful puppy, his deep blue eyes watery where he feared you would say no, but as you nodded he let out the breath he had been holding, and a genuine smile spread over his face.

-

Henry opened the door to his place and stepped aside, letting you enter and look around as he shut the door, resting all the bags from the hotel room on the shiny white tiles that covered the floor. 

“This is your place?”

“It’s home for the next few months” he shut the door and wrapped his arm around you; “I gave up on having a permanent place about five years ago. I would always come back to a dust filled nightmare and a fridge that was a biohazard. I keep a PO box for any mail and a storage unit for my things that I don’t need when I’m away”

You looked at him;

“It sounds very… lonely…”

He paused, considering your words;

“I’ve never thought about it that way… but, you’re right” he wrapped his arms around you, his gaze intense; “I’m sorry I over-reacted earlier… about your flatmate. I was just… I don’t know, so focused I guess on this amazing thing we have now, and what we were talking about last night… how those I fall for push me away when I have to leave… I could only think ‘this guy will be around when I’m not’...”

You reached up and cupped his cheek with your hand, realising in that moment that for all the bravado and confidence, beneath that Henry was just like you, like anyone else, and feared losing those he cared for;

“I would wait… I _will_ wait…”

You pressed a kiss to his lips, and the pair of you just held each other for the longest time, before he pulled away;

“What kind of host am I? I haven’t even offered you a cup of tea!”

Laughing you followed him into the kitchen, looking around at the sparse worktops, all the cupboards pristine white. Even the appliances were just plain brushed aluminium. As the kettle bubbled away you pushed yourself up onto the central island, sitting on the marble countertop as you watched Henry move around the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out the carton of milk, sniffing it and cringing;

“Okay, tea may be off the menu… the milk’s off”

Pausing he opened the cupboard, shoulders slumping when he saw the empty tea caddy;

“No tea either…”

Leaning back you pulled your phone from your pocket and opened google maps;

“This is Warwick Square, right?”

“Yes”

You pinched the screen and zoomed out, jumping off the counter;

“C’mon, there’s a Tesco Express just around the corner”

-

Walking hand in hand around Pimlico with Henry, it dawned on you that you had never visited this part of London, the sights and sounds much like most of the city, but where each little borough had its own character. Once you reached the supermarket he grabbed a basket and picked up the few things he needed, before his hand hovered over the selection of biscuits;

“Ok, make or break time to find out if we are truly compatible” his voice had an element of mischief in it as he spoke; “Milk or Dark Chocolate Digestives?”

You looked at the selection before you set your hand down on the bright blue packet;

“Trick question, we both know the true answer is Milk Chocolate Hobnobs”

He laughed as you dropped the packet into the basket, wrapping his massive arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his chest;

“I knew there was a reason I loved you” he turned to the row of refrigerators on the other side of the isle, unaware of what he’d said, and how your eyes were a little wider as you took in his admission; “Shall I make some burnt offerings for you tonight? I have somewhat limited culinary skills, but I can rustle up something with meat or fish…”

Nodding you were still a little stunned, finally finding your voice;

“Yeah, I’ll eat anything”

He cocked an eyebrow and you playfully batted at his arm;

“Oh shut up” you laughed

-

Dinner had been nice. An easy dish of roasted pork, Henry had thrown in some potatoes and had let them roast with alongside, and a simple salad. The one thing he did have readily stocked in his place was alcohol, and between the two of you an entire bottle of vintage Pinot Noir had been sunk over the course of dinner, and as you watched him stack the dishwasher you spread out on the massive white sofa that dominated the open plan space. You couldn’t help yourself but you popped the button of your jeans, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Checking your phone you reopened your roommates’ email and read it again, before hitting reply. You knew deep down you wouldn’t be able to get a mortgage, but asked that you be kept in the loop and would start looking for another place come Monday. Having hit send you saw another email, this time from your Manager, requesting that you attend a review on Monday morning;

“Huh, so much for giving me a week off” you muttered to yourself, before looking up and seeing Henry approaching you, two full glasses of red wind in hand.

“Everything ok?”

Taking the glass you smiled;

“Yeah, work want me to go in for a review on Monday morning”

“Did they say what it was about?”

“No, but I’m guessing ‘playing heroics and injuring yourself on the job isn’t in your job description, please don’t sue us’ is probably on the agenda”

Settling next to you he rested a hand on your thigh, giving it a squeeze;

“I’m sure you’re right” he sipped at the wine before setting it on the small table at the side; “Hey I meant to ask, does your roommate have an Instagram account or Facebook page?”

“Yeah, I’ll pull it up. Its where he’s trying to do more serious photography”

He nodded and tapped at his phone for a few seconds before setting it aside, raising his glass again and clinking it against yours;

“Cheers”

-

By the time the last dregs of the 2nd bottle of wine were drained from your glasses you were drunk as skunks and just an amorous. You were draped over Henry’s lap, his hand was attempting to sneak under your t-shirt as you curled one hand in his hair, wrapping a deep brown strand around your finger as you kissed him lazily. When his hand finally found your breast you moaned at his touch, his lips brushing against your neck;

“I think we should take this to the bedroom”

You giggled;

“With the amount of wine we’ve had? Can you still get it up?”

He pushed his crotch up against you;

“Princess I’m already ‘up’, now I need to be in, and I don’t care which hole, I just want to feel you around my dick as we have some nasty drunk sex”

You attempted to slide off his lap and land on your feet, but what really happened was you tumbled into a heap on the soft white rug, one leg still on the sofa as the other hit the coffee table and your ass in the air;

“Help!” you cried out, giggling as Henry stood and swayed, before wrapping his arm around your waist and carrying you under his arm to the bedroom like a misbehaving poodle in Harrods.

He dropped you onto the bed and in the light from the lounge you watched as he yanked his t-shirt over his head, and started to unfasten his jeans, letting out a sigh of relief when the massive bulge in his boxers was allowed more room to grow. With a growl be bent over you and pulled your jeans down your legs, your panties following suit, before flipping you over so you were on your front. He went to reach for your ass but had forgotten his jeans were still around his thighs, and he proceeded to trip-tumble onto the bed beside you. You couldn’t help but to giggle into the soft duvet, and it earned you a single spank on your ass that make you squeal.

Rolling onto your back you looked at Henry as he huffed and puffed to take his jeans and boxers off, and you spread your legs as your hands strayed to your pussy;

“Are you doing to fuck me, or shall I just get myself started?” you said with more sass than needed, but it earned you a low groan and you could have sworn you heard seams ripping as he finally rid himself of his clothes.

“Cheeky wench!” Henry pounced on you, pulling your top over your head before fumbling with your bra, finally getting you out of it as he flung it across the room and you heard it hit something in the darkness; “I’ll show you, gonna fuck you so good you’ll have to sit on a cushion when you go into work on Monday”

He flipped you over and pulled your ass up, and you instinctively arched your back and bared yourself to him, prone and ready, begging for attention. You felt his hands smooth over your ass before dipping between your legs;

“Already so wet for me, you need me to fuck this cunt Princess? Fill you up with my cum? Or should I cum over your beautiful tits, so you can watch me as I spray my load on you, huh?”

He slid two fingers into your soaked hole, stretching you as his thumb found your clit and he rubbed harshly at it, the wine making him lose his finesse but up his pressure. When he pulled his fingers out you let out a needy whine, only to feel him press his dick against you, rutting into your crease and smearing your juices over himself. 

The friction was delicious, and you found yourself pressing back and eager for more, earning a low chuckle to rumble up from Henry’s chest;

“You like that Princess? Like me rubbing my dick against your asshole?”

“Oh fuck… fuck… more…”

You felt him spit on your ass as he lowered his dick and slowly but firmly filled your pussy. As you were getting used to be filled so deep you felt his thumb press against your asshole;

“NERD!”

Suddenly Henry stopped;

“Princess?”

You turned, looking over your shoulder;

“Look Hen, I may be up for some anal play, but lube… you gotta use lube…”

You saw him look back and forth between your ass and his bedside drawers, as if trying to work out whether to forget the ass play and just fuck your pussy, or to give up your pussy for just a few seconds and get the lube. In the end the lube won, and he quickly slid out of you, leaning across the bed and yanking the drawer open, before pulling out a small bottle of Durex Lube. You saw it and grinned;

“Ooh nice one. Make sure there’s enough for a tit-wank in the morning”

Henry paused and looked at you, and you could almost see his brain short circuiting at what you’d said as it fought through the wine haze;

“Fuck, if I didn’t want to fuck you doggy style quite so much I’d say let’s do that now…”

He settled behind you and rammed his dick straight back into you, making you squeal as he filled you. You heard the quiet squeeze of the pump on the bottle before the cool gel fell on the crease of your ass and his fingers started to massage against your back door. He ran his finger around and around your brown rose, and you could feel yourself relaxing and trying to push back to get him to go further, making you whine;

“Please Hen… do something…”

He ran his thumb over your asshole and rested it on it before finally pushing in, holding the digit inside just up to the first knuckle, and that’s when he started to move in your pussy.

“So. Fucking. Good. My dirty little Princess…”

You whined for more, for him to go harder, deeper, and he did so with glee;

“You want more? Fuck yes, take my dick, can feel your insides parting for me, you like my thumb in your ass? Like being double stuffed?”

“Fuck…” your head was swimming, your chest resting against the bed as you snuck your hand between your legs and started to strum at your clit, urging your orgasm on as Henry turned into a feral beast behind you, fucking you raw and dirty, you pushing back for each thrust to feel him deeper and split you wider.

Your orgasm happened without warning, screaming out his name as you came so hard he was sure if he hadn’t pulled his thumb out your muscles would have broken the bones in it. Your knees gave way and you slumped down onto the bed, Henry still deep inside you, fucking you as you lay spent on the bed;

“So close… almost there…

“Cum on my ass Hen…” you muttered as he railed into you, and you heard a groan as he pulled out of you, seconds later the splash of his hot seed landing on your naked ass, back and thighs.

For a moment everything went quiet before you felt him wiping his cum from you, and he moved you in the bed until you were curled up in his arms, the little spoon to his big;

“You’re fucking amazing Princess, I fucking love you so much” he slurred, before the two of you feel asleep in drunken stupors.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

You woke to a head that was pounding so much you thought someone was trying to crack it open with a hammer. Curled up in a huge white duvet you opened one eye and immediately regretted it, the hangover from hell hitting you like a tonne of bricks. Groaning you pulled the duvet over your head yet the pounding still came, and that’s when you realised it wasn’t just your head, it was something in Henry’s flat.

Swinging your legs over the side of the bed you glared at the world around you, slowly walking to the doorway before you found the source of the repetitive pounding noise; Henry was running on a treadmill.

“Morning Princess!” he said cheerfully, pressing buttons on the screen as he started to slow his pace.

“Oh god, you’re one of those people that don’t get hangovers, aren’t you?”

Stopping altogether he grabbed a towel that was hanging over the rail, wiping his face as he smugly swaggered towards you;

“Had a bit of a headache but pounded that out on the treadmill” he wrapped a sweaty arm over your shoulders but you recoiled away;

“Oh god… you stink...” your stomach lurched at the strong scent of sweat, and you quickly ducked away from his arm, running to the bathroom.

As you retched into the toilet the contents of your stomach came back to haunt you, the acrid stench of red wine filling the room. With each burst you thought it would be the last, only for your stomach to lurch again and another mouthful of bile filled vomit to come surging up your gullet. 

You felt a large hand press against your back, softly rubbing, before you felt Henry pull some of your hair out of your face. As your stomach continued to empty itself he held your hair without a word, before finally you were empty. He wrapped a large fluffy towel around your naked body as you sat on the bathroom floor shivering, not realising you were still completely naked. 

“Hold tight, i’ll get you a glass of water”

He disappeared, only to return as promised a few seconds later with some water, your acid burned throat croaking out a thank you as you sipped it.

At arms length he lightly cupped your chin;

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Kind of…”

“You really aren’t a wine girl, are you?”

“Only expensive £600 a bottle champagne” you said with a weak smile; “That’s why i tend to stick to Gin normally”

“Hey, let me get you some painkillers then i’ll jump in the shower”

“Do i have to move or can i just watch?”

“You can watch, you little perv”

You smiled at him, watching as he moved around the bathroom before handing you some Panadol from the bathroom cabinet. 

As he started to strip out of his sweaty workwear he decided to hum along to a striptease, making you laugh before immediately regretting it as your head pounded. You rested your head against the wall as you watched him get into the shower, the large bathroom having a ‘wet-room’ corner to it which provided almost no privacy, but as your eyes followed the bubbles as they flowed down each curve and plain of his sculpted body, you quietly got to your feet and walked over to him.

Wrapping your arms around his torso you pressed your face to his wet chest, letting the warm water pour down over your body to help wash away the sins of the night before. There were no words spoken, instead he just held you for the longest time before reaching for a sponge and started to gently wash you down.

-

Sitting at the countertop you sipped on a cup of tea as Henry unloaded the dishwasher, chatting away as you nursed your hangover;

“Did you want anything to eat?”

“Toast? Can you do toast?”

He smiled;

“Yes, i can do toast. I’ll even butter it if you want”

“Just plain is fine. My stomach is still lurching every now and again”

Minutes later he was setting a plate down in front of you before leaning against the countertop, the tea towel hanging over his shoulder;

“So, what did you want to do today?”

You bit into your toast and shrugged;

“Chill. Going to have to head back to my place at some point seeing as my week off has been ordered to end for my review tomorrow morning” you set the toast down; “Urgh, i hate catching the tube on Monday mornings, its always the busiest time”

“So let me drive you” you raised an eyebrow as he continued; “Let’s pack your stuff up, i’ll pack a bag, and we’ll spend the night at your place. In the morning i can drive you”

“You’re at the museum tomorrow?”

“Not quite, but i’m nearby. I have a meeting with an international contact and then i’ll be making some conference calls from here”

The rest of the morning was spent finding your belongings around Henry’s flat, he himself managing to pack everything he needed in the space of five minutes into a suit carrier and small holdall. As you left he carried your bags for you and still managed to open doors like a true gentleman. 

The drive across central London on a Sunday lunchtime was slow at best, the streets filled with tourists and locals, out-of-towners taking advantage of no Congestion Charge on a sunday meaning the streets were filled with people that didn’t know what lane to get into or would stop at flow through traffic spots. When you finally reached your place there was thankfully just one space left in the residents area;

“I’ll need to run up and grab the flat’s parking permit, otherwise you’ll get clamped”

Running out of the car you ducked your head down against the light rain that had started to fall, and minutes later when you returned to the car Henry was already standing with all the bags in hand, before taking the permit and sliding it onto the dashboard of the Audi.

“Urgh, c’mon, let’s get out of this rain. I don’t know about you but an afternoon on the sofa watching movies feels appropriate right about now”

And that was exactly what you did. A movie marathon where neither of you were paying much attention, instead you spent it curled up on Henry’s chest, encased between his thighs as he propped himself up on one end of the sofa, the only times you were apart were for bathroom or tea breaks. Pizza delivery came and went, and as you tossed the crust of your last slice back into the box you sat back and groaned, before standing and unfastening your jeans. Henry sat back, his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face;

“Ooh an after dinner show…”

“Ha-ha… my head is still pounding, and now i’ve eaten too much pizza to get comfortable so these are coming off, don’t get any idea’s big boy”

He pouted but patted his lap, and you sighed contentedly as you settled across his thick thighs, resting your head against his chest.

The movie was halfway through when you felt him shift beneath you, and you became aware of his hardness pressing against the underside of your legs. As you moved he let out a quiet moan, you turned to face him he caught your lips with his own, the kiss soft yet demanding. 

His hands moved to your hips and he was lifting you, moving you to straddle him whilst his lips never left yours. Your hands found their way beneath his t-shirt, running your fingertips over his stomach and up to his chest, feeling his coarse hair curl around them. In turn his own massive hands first found your hips, pulling you down onto his lap, before they found the waistband of your panties and he slid his warm palms between the fabric and cupped your ass, pushing his hips up to rut against your clothed core.

You needed to feel his skin against yours, and with eager hands you pulled his t-shirt up, letting him take it off completely before he divested you of yours, your bra following soon after as it was flung across the room. Palming your breasts he nuzzled his face against the soft skin, his stubble giving a delicious burn that was only salved by his lips and tongue as they traced wet trails across your skin until he took first one nipple then the other into his mouth, sucking the hardened nubs until you were arching your back with pleasure.

His hands fumbled with your underwear, trying to pull them off without letting you off his lap, but in the end with a giggle you stood, letting him pull them down before your shimmied your hips to let them fall to the floor. He quickly stood and unfastened his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees, sitting back down again and pulling you back onto his lap. You wrapped a hand around his hot and aching shaft, feeling the hard muscle beneath the velvet skin, your thumb gently smoothing the clear bead of liquid over the wide crown, before positioning yourself over him, dragging him through your folds to douse him with your wetness, before you slowly sank down onto him;

“Oh god, Henry…”

He smoothed his hands up your back, pulling you to his chest as me gazed adoringly at you;

“Princess, you feel so good around me. You make me want to be inside you at all times… can you ride me, or would you like me to fuck you?”

“Fuck me, but go slow… i’m kinda hoping the orgasm gets rid of my headache…”

“Here… let me try something...” 

He slid one hand all the way up your back, carding his fingers through your hair before gently grasping a large handful and slightly pulling. Your head arched back, the pull on your scalp just the right pressure and immediately releasing the tension in your mind. His lips found your neck, kissing along your jugular before his teeth scraped at your skin. All the while his hips made tiny thrusts up into you, your body taking him with a familiarity of an old lock and key, fitting together perfectly as you were meant to be.

You could feel your body tightening, your orgasm imminent as Henry’s breathless pants and sighs filled your senses, the closer you got to the end the louder his moans, until you were coming hard, his hand still pulling your hair, and as your body clamped down on his you felt him release deep inside you, filling you with his seed.

You sat breathless in his arms, his hands now resting warm on your back, your face against his neck. When he spoke his voice was low and you felt the deep rumble in his chest;

“Are you watching this film?”

“I don’t think i’ve been paying attention for about the last hour”

He grabbed the remote and shut the TV off;

“Lets go to bed”

-

Monday morning arrived and you could hear the rain pouring outside, making you curl up under the covers to get closer to the warmth of Henry. Soft cuddles turned into gentle caresses, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth whilst he still kept his eyes closed;

“What time do you need to be at work?”

“9am”

“What time is it now?”

You glanced at the clock on your nightstand;

“Just before seven”

“Hmmmm that’s enough time”

He was suddenly rolling you over until he was pressing you into the mattress, your arms around his neck as he nudged your legs further apart with his knees, lining himself up with your entrance before sinking all the way in on the first thrust;

“I could spend every morning like this… in heaven between these thighs…”

He ground his hips into yours, a smooth curve as he managed to hit all your spots with every single pull and thrust, his efforts speeding up with each push until he was fucking you hard into the mattress, your back arched with pleasure as he did his best to obliterate your pelvis before the first working day of the week;

“You feel so fucking good, fucking made for me. Can feel you squeezing me, fuck, i just want to take you back to my place and fuck you, have you suck my dick as i take my conference calls…”

Just the thought of being Henry’s fuck toy was enough to make you cum, crying out as he increased his thrusts and fucked you through your orgasm, moments later shooting another load deep into your trembling walls.

As you both lay there, bodies still connected you looked up at him and smiled;

“I could get used to mornings like this”

-

You seemed to work around each other without any issues, both finding your places to do your morning routines, and as you left the flat ready for your day you chewed on a slice of toast.

“Are you going to drop crumbs all over the inside of my car?” he asked playfully

“Yes”

“Okay then”

Traffic through Fulham was busy, and you found yourself checking through emails on your phone as he swore under his breath at other drivers. One in particular caught your eye; from your roommate. Opening it you were surprised to see that he’d been approached by someone wanting to buy the flat as an investment, happy to keep your tenancy agreement under the same terms for the rest of the three year tenancy, with rent kept frozen for that time. Apparently the meeting was scheduled for that day, so he would know a more definitive answer by the end of the day. At least that was one thing off your mind for now.

By the time Henry pulled into the service road at the back of the museum it was ten to nine. He waved at the security guard as he quickly ran around to your side of the car as you climbed out, kissing you somewhat more chastely than usual;

“Let me know what happens. Yeah? It’s probably just because your little crime fighting incident, they don’t want to be sued for some minor heroics”

“Mmmm. I’ll call you later”

-

Sitting in your bosses office you stared at him in disbelief. You had been utterly sideswiped by their ambush, pulling out the staff terms and conditions. The weasley little man glared at you from behind his desk, his ruddy face covered in its usual sheen of sweat and grease;

“You are aware of the regulations regarding inter company relationships?” he stated as a question but it was more of a declaration

“Sir, that is a load of rubbish. Everyone knows its direct line management. My relationship with Dr Cavill is of no consequence to my daily duties”

“But what if you suddenly use it to demand additional leave or time off? Or to pass favour to gain a promotion” he closed the 300 page manual with a loud thud; “Rules are rules. It states no member of staff can engage in a relationship with a person of a higher position than themselves”

You stood up, anger seething through your pores;

“This is utter bullshit and i’m taking it to the director”

“You will do no such thing, as he’s already in agreement. Your stupidity last week got us into the Evening Standard, so you are already on the last thread” he glared at you, not used to any member of staff talking back to him; “It’s your job or your silly little fling, you choose, if you are not at your desk come tomorrow morning at 8am you will have your employment terminated with immediate effect”

-

Henry was happy, he was smiling to himself as he slowly climbed the staircase in his building, swirling his keys on his finger as he whistled cheerfully. It may have been raining all morning but it had been a good morning; waking up in bed with you, the amazing morning sex, and then the meeting had gone perfectly, the long distance call working out all the finer details of a last minute project. Now he was looking forward to his afternoon of calls to go through the digs and projects he had planned for the winter. 

However as he climbed the last flight of stairs he slowed, surprised to see you sat on his doormat, your head against your knees as you hugged your legs, soaked from head to toe;

“Princess?”

You looked up, your tear stained face making his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He rushed to you, crouching down;

“What is it? What happened?”

You sniffed, a fresh flood of tears falling down your face;

“M-Mr Taylor… he…said...” your sobs meant the rest of your words were incomprehensible, and Henry quickly unlocked his door before lifting you into his arms, carrying your soaked body into his flat and kicking the door shut.

He set you down onto the sofa, going to the bathroom to grab a towel and wrapping it around your shoulders, before he sat on the coffee table in front of you, taking your cold and shaking hands in his;

“What happened? Did you walk all the way here in the rain?”

You nodded, wiping your nose with the back of your hand before you finally found your voice;

“They found out about us”

“Who did?”

“Management. They were pissed that the Evening Standard ran a story about the robbery and how a member of staff saved the day. They don’t like press that brings to light any crimes that happen in the museum”

“But… you literally saved the day! And what about us?”

“They pulled the employee handbook out on me. No inter company relationships that cross between levels of management” you took a deep breath; “I’ve got to choose between you and my job Henry…”

You weren’t paying attention, your vision blurred by tears so you didn’t see the anger rising within him, how he stood and paced to try and calm himself down;

“That’s ridiculous! Everyone knows it’s ‘line management’. I’m going to call Piers…”

He was referring to the museum CEO, but you stood;

“Henry… its why i’ve come here…I have to decide today...” He turned, his face dropping; “... I’ve come to say goodbye”

His eyes went wide;

“Princess? Please…”

“Henry, I’ve got bills, student loans, i’ve got to pay my rent…”

He crossed the room, cradling your arms in his large hands;

“Please, don’t do this… you don’t have to do this…”

“Henry, i don’t have any choice!”

“Yes you do! Don’t throw this away, this, what we have, it’s special!”

“I KNOW! But my life isn’t some fairy tale, i have responsibilities! Even if i leave the museum in my own time, i’ll still need a reference, i just just quit!”

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”

You took a deep breath, your eyes filling with tears;

“I love you too, but love doesn’t pay the bills…” you turned to leave, but he caught your wrist with one hand;

“It doesn’t need to”

“My new landlord isn’t going to accept ‘love’ as payment”

“Yes he will”

You stopped, looking at Henry, his expression softening as tears pricked at his eyes, his voice quiet;

“I bought your flat”

Your lip trembled, and with a gentle tug of his arm Henry pulled you into his arms as you sobbed against his chest, relief coursing through your veins. After the longest time he gently hooked a finger under your chin, lifting your face to his and you saw his cheeks were wet. Without a word he kissed you, his touch soft and caring. Finally you realised just how cold and wet you were, a full body shiver shaking you and he smiled;

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes”

-

You spent the afternoon curled up quietly sleeping on his sofa, wearing a borrowed t-shirt and work out shorts. Although the t-shirt swamped you, your ass filled the shorts out nicely, and as he wound up his final call of the day you sat back and watched him, listening to his conversation. When he finally hung up he set the phone onto the table before pulling you to sit across his lap.

“The last time we were sat like this was 24 hours ago…” you smiled at him

“I haven’t forgotten”

“We should really talk. I mean properly talk, about everything…”

He smoothed a hand over your hair;

“You don’t need to worry Princess… i can take care of everything”

“But you don’t have to… plus, we are rushing into things… i just need to know what happens if everything turns south in a few weeks time where we haven’t thought things through”

He nodded;

“As you wish… but i want to let you know my intention, to be utterly honest with you; you don’t need to worry about money. At all. Whatever you want to call this, whether its a sugar daddy or kept woman or a sponsorship, whatever, I have the finances for you to follow your dreams, i can make them a reality, and i hope you let me come along for the ride” he paused, cradling your face with his massive hand; “I’ve loved you for so long…”

“Hen… it’s been three weeks?”

“No, it hasn’t. I figured you would have forgotten… we were on a dig together. My very first dig as site lead, and you were in your first year at University. The excavations around Salisbury Plain…”

“The Stonehenge route?”

“That’s the one. I remember trying to organise a dozen Uni first years and being completely shit at it”

“I...I don’t… how???”

“I didn’t look like i do now. I was this skinny bean-pole, a mop of hair that was always in my eyes and i thought made me look like I was in charge or like a Professor should look. You were this wild child that was always full of enthusiasm, pink streaks in your hair and baggy combats that made you look like you’d been to a rave, you’d be out digging in the sandy soil in all weathers, prancing into the finds tent in all weathers with your t-shirt plastered to your skin from the rain and without a bra… i swear there were times i was surprised you didn’t poke someone’s eye out with how perky your nipples were”

“I… I was rebelling against conformity... we didn’t believe in bra’s…”

“Well i spent most of the six week dig trying to either hide my boner from you or attempting to resist taking you back to my tent when we would get wasted on three litre bottles of White Lightning from Iceland”

You looked at him, for the first time you really looked at him, taking in the slight curl that was appearing in his hair, staring into his eyes and as you saw the tiny spot of brown in his left eye your gaze went wide as the hazy drunken memories of your first summer at University came flooding back to you;

“Oh god… that dig… the last night I spent in the supervisors tent…”

Henry smiled, a genuine soft smile that was unlike any other. He looked younger, the awkwardness of someone who in their mid 20’s hadn’t been confident in any way.

Your lip trembled, and you nodded;

“I love you Henry”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Thank you for reading. This has been my very first Henry story, and what was meant to be a oneshot grew into this epic 20k+ word story.   
> It was my first time in a very long time that i was writing ‘English’ characters, and this i made a deliberate mental note of to include a more ‘English’ dialect than other stories. Rather than Americanise things, its been kept as the names, brands, and places that i know and am familiar with. If anything has not made sense just drop me an ask and i’ll explain what something is in a more generic term.
> 
> I also know i could have taken this story on for thousands more words and multiple chapters, following the lives of these two idiots in love, but as this arc has now run its course, i may add to these two’s story by making future oneshots. 
> 
> An epilogue will follow shortly.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The tent fabric moved in the strong wind, but thankfully Henry had not only driven the extra long tent pegs into the ground, he had also found a number of massive stones to tie additional guy-lines to. You stretched your limbs out as you heard the sound of the zip being pulled back you turned and smiled, seeing Henry climbing back into the tent with two travel-mugs of fresh coffee from the mess tent.

You unzipped the flyscreen layer and rolled to the side as he toed his boots off and climbed in, zipping the screen back but not the outer layer. He let out an exaggerated shudder as he handed you one of the flasks;

“Wasn’t expecting it to be this cold, it’s the middle of summer”

“We’re halfway up the Aoraki range, they don’t call them the Southern Alps for no reason”

“No wonder the fucking dinosaurs perished, they were thought to be at the end of the Cretaceous period”

“I’m not about to remind you of continental drift patterns and the shift in seasons before the Cenozoic period Dr Cavill”

“Fine, fine” he grumbled as he shrugged off his jacket and dived under the multiple layers of blankets and sleeping bags you had nestled down into. 

You let out a shriek as a cold hand made contact with your naked skin, and the look of surprise on his face when he realised you weren’t wearing anything made up for it as the dark look of desire that followed was filled with promise;

“Well, this is a nice surprise”

Pulling off his hoodie he pulled you to his naked chest, your hands working on his combat trousers, trying to tug them down but whatever he had stuffed in his pocket wasn’t allowing you to stretch the fabric enough to get them down over his pert ass;

“Hen, what have you got in your pockets?”

He laid back and grinned;

“What you’re trying to say is; Is that something in your pocket or are you pleased to see me’? Both…”

Padding him down you found a large lump in his right pocket, squeezing your hand in and pulling out a small velvet box, eyeing his suspiciously;

“What are you up to?”

“Open it Princess…”

When you had rather flamboyantly quit your job at the museum, the following week Henry had surprised you with a pair of Amethyst earrings that matched the necklace he had given you on your very first date. In the months between the hot summer in London and the cold December dig in New Zealand the gifts had continued to come, but this was a surprise, it was only a week until Christmas.

You opened the box and let out a gasp; nestled within the dark velvet was a beautiful diamond ring, your gaze shooting from it to Henry and back again before he finally spoke;

“Will you Marry me?

He pulled the ring from the box and took hold of your hand, and it was only then that you could see his own were shaking, paused as he held the ring at the tip of your finger as he waited for an answer;

“Yes! Of course YES!”

Sliding the ring down your finger you watched as one massive hand engulfed both of your own, his other cupping the back of your neck, crashing his lips to yours in a joyous kiss, tears of happiness pouring down your cheeks. 

When you finally pulled apart you were still both smiling, wiping tears from your cheeks before Henry grinned at you as he lay back;

“How about we see how that diamond sparkles when your fingers are wrapped around my dick?”

Matching his grin you tugged his trousers down and grasped him, admiring how your fingers and thumb couldn’t meet as your hand encircled Henry’s girth;

“Our last fuck of the dig, lets make it worthwhile?”

“Shall we do what we did on the Salisbury dig all those years ago?”

Newly engaged, the pair of you leisurely fucked, Henry gently making love to you as you gazed up into his eyes, and you wondered what surprises he would come up with for Christmas back in London the following week… a proposal would be hard to beat.


End file.
